Untitled
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: TERMINADO! Todo parece empezar tras un accidente de trafico, y tiene que pasar más de cuatro años para que se den cuenta de que todo había empezado mucho tiempo atrás. Tokio Hotel. Slash. Tom x Georg. Leed y comentad
1. El accidente y el nuevo comiento

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Jüls Kaulitz por ayudarme a escribirlo y a Ines por leerlo para ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

Tom salió del coche dándole una patata a la puerta y arrastrándose, le dolía la cabeza ya que se había dado un fuerte golpe contra el volante

Tom salió del coche dándole una patata a la puerta y arrastrándose, le dolía la cabeza debido a que se había dado un fuerte golpe contra el volante. Sin saber como, se había salido de la carretera, y después de dar un par de vueltas de campana el movimiento paró, quedando bocabajo. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de cristales y la carrocería estaba completamente destrozada. Se puso de pie como pudo y empezó a andar, rodeando el coche para llegar hasta su acompañante. Se movía lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos pudo ver a Georg, que yacía inconsciente dentro del coche. De su cabeza brotaba abundante sangre y pudo ver que tenía numerosos cortes en la cara y los brazos.

De repente el coche empezó a arder y las llamas se expandieron muy rápido, desde la parte trasera del coche, donde habían aparecido, hasta los asientos delanteros. Tom corrió y se lanzó hacia su amigo para ayudarle. El de rastas fue muy rápido pero el castaño ya tenía gran parte de su cuerpo y de su cara quemados. Tom sostenía el cuerpo de Georg, intentando alejarlo del coche cuando el vehiculo explotó, haciéndoles caer. Tom intentó levantarse pero perdió el conocimiento quedando tirado en el suelo junto a Georg, abrazándolo.

Un rato después, aproximadamente diez minutos, llegó una ambulancia al lugar del accidente. Los médicos se llevaron rápidamente a Georg, que estaba herido de gravedad y tenía importantes quemaduras. Y poco después se llevaron a Tom, que aunque menos grave, también necesitaba ser hospitalizado.

Cuando el de las rastas empezó a recuperar la consciencia no sabía donde estaba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y podía oír los pitidos de alguna maquina, pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos fue el no sentir a Georg junto a él. Las imágenes del accidente volvieron a su cabeza y un gran temor invadió su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos confirmó sus sospechas, estaba en un hospital y estaba solo en la habitación. Intentó moverse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y la maquina que había oído pitar antes, ahora lo hacia más fuerte. Enseguida la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su hermano entro seguido de una enfermera. Cuando le miró pudo ver que su hermano tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero ahora su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa de alivio.

- _Tomi_ ¡Estas bien! – Exclamó Bill en voz baja mientras cogía la mano extendida de Tom y entrelazaba los dedos.

Tom solo pudo murmurar el nombre de su hermano y apretar la mano. Después de respirar hondo un par de veces hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde que había abierto los ojos:

-¿Cómo está Georg? – su tono de voz fue bajo y quebrado.

Bill sonrió de medio lado y le acaricio la cara tiernamente mientras le decía – Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, tiene muchos cortes y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Está bastante mal. Los médicos dicen que tardara más de un mes en salir del hospital.

Tom miró a su hermano con preocupación y angustia y este simplemente le devolvió la mirada y le abrazó. El moreno sabía que aunque se pelearan a menudo Tom y Georg eran muy buenos amigos, también sabía que era Tom el que conducía el coche por lo que debía de sentirse muy culpable.

Entonces entró el medico y le pidió a Bill que se fuera de la habitación, tenían que hacer un reconocimiento a su hermano. Tom se negó a soltar la mano de su hermano y le miro pidiéndole que no se fuera, pero la enfermera insistió y el moreno tuvo que irse de la habitación.

**Cuatro años después**

Bill, Tom y Gustav salían de un restaurante italiano. En el que se encontraban siempre que quedaban. Georg nunca había venido a las reuniones.

Después del accidente, el grupo se había disuelto. Gustav enseguida se unió a una banda de Hard Rock y Bill y Tom habían montado una promotora en la que trabajaban con nuevos artistas ayudándoles y produciendo sus maquetas. Sin embargo Georg se había alejado completamente de ese mundillo. Después de salir del hospital, en el cual estuvo ingresado casi dos meses, se compró una piso en un barrio residencial de Berlín y había retomado sus estudios.

Durante esa ultima comida juntos Bill y Tom le habían propuesto a Gustav volver a montar el grupo. Aunque amaban su trabajo como productores ambos echaban de menos subirse a un escenario y, sobre todo, los buenos momentos que habían pasado los cuatro juntos. El baterista acepto al instante, puesto que el también echaba mucho de menos tocar con sus amigos. Ahora solo faltaba hablar con Georg, aunque sabían que el no sería tan fácil de convencer.

Los tres quedaron dos días después para ir a casa del bajista y hablar con él. Gustav era el encargado de llamarle y avisarle de la visita. Aunque lo gemelos sabían que el rubio no le diría que ellos iban a ir porque el castaño les rehuía, sin embargo, el rubio quedaba regularmente con el baterista.

Pasaron los dos días y un lunes a las 5 de la tarde estaban los tres en la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Fue Gustav quien llamo al timbre y Georg abrió la puerta rápidamente. Cuando el castaño les vio se quedo mirando a Bill, paso la mirada ligeramente por Tom y dio un abrazo a Gustav y les invito a pasar.

Bill y Tom no pudieron evitar detenerse en las cicatrices que el bajista tenía en la cara. Las marcas de las quemaduras ocupaban casi la mitad de su cara. Georg que seguía llevando el pelo largo pero ya no lo llevaba liso sino con su rizado natural e intentaba cubrir con el las marcas. Y en sus brazos se veían algunas cicatrices de cortes curados.

Cuando entraron en la casa, el castaño les dirigió a un pequeño salón, el cual había una amplio sofá, una gran televisión y una mesa llena de libros y folios y tres sillas que rodeaban la mesa. En las estanterías había cientos de CDs y una potente cadena de música con altavoces y amplificadores alrededor de la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas en beige y marrón claro, pero no había ni cuadros ni fotos. Georg les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran en las sillas y el salió del cuarto para entrar momentos después con una banqueta en la mano.

- ¿Queréis beber o comer algo? – Preguntó el castaño empezando a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- No gracias- dijo Tom, que se sentía descolocado y fuera de lugar. Cada vez que el castaño entraba en la habitación no podía evitar mirar las marcas y sentir culpabilidad. Sabia que si el grupo se había deshecho era por eso. Después del accidente y el fatal resultado para Georg, este no quiso volver a están en la vida publica.

- Yo tomare un Coca Cola – pidió Bill.

- Yo te ayudaré, quiero ver si tienes de esa deliciosa tarta que haces- Dijo el rubio que se levantó rápidamente y siguió al castaño.

Bill y Tom se quedaron solos en el salón y se miraron. Ambos se sentían incómodos. Hacía cuatro años que no se reunían con Georg y el chico que se había mostrado hace unos instantes ante ellos no se parecía mucho al alegre que había conocido una vez.

- Ya sabíamos que Georg estaría más apático de lo que solía ser. No te preocupes, ya verás como acepta y todo volverá a ser como antes.- Animó Bill y su gemelo.

- Eso espero.- Dijo el guitarrista desanimado.

Por otra parte Gustav y Georg también hablaban en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a venir?- Pregunto el castaño con rencor.

- Porque si te lo hubiera dicho habrías puesto cualquier excusa para que no vivieran, como has hecho los últimos cuatro años. – Respondió el rubio mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

- Pues si lo he hecho habrá sido por algo, ¿no? – contestó Georg empezando a enfadarse.

- Me da igual por que lo hagas, ellos están aquí para proponerte algo. Si no quieres aceptarlo vale, pero solo están intentando que todo vuelva a ser como antes. ¿Es qué no entiendes que yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- Respondió con gran emoción.

- Yo también quiero que todo sea como antes, pero no puedo… no puedo quitarme estas cicatrices de la cara y no puedo borrar todos los recuerdos de los últimos momentos con él. – Casi lloró el castaño.

Gustav abrazo a su amigo, sabia que había algo que nunca le había contado. Algo que le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Algo que no eran las cicatrices o quemaduras.

Gracias por leer

Por favor, dejad comentarios con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias.


	2. En casa de Georg

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a Jüls Kaulitz por leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

Gustav y Georg tardaron un par de minutos en preparar las bebidas y aperitivos después de terminar el abrazo. Al salir de la cocina ambos llevaban bandejas. Gustav llevaba una tarta, platos y cubiertos y Georg llevaba las bebidas y vasos. Cuando entraron en el salón Bill y Tom estaban hablando. Georg supuso que hablaban de algo relacionado con el trabajo por su todo serio y profesional, que era el mismo que usaba cuando discutían algo con David, su antiguo manager.

Cuando Georg empezó a servir las bebidas los gemelos dieron por terminada su conversación y gustav empezó a cortar y servir la tarta. Rápidamente todos estaban servidos y sentados para empezar a comer y hablar tranquilamente. Fue Bill quien comenzó la nueva conversación.

-¡Por fin volvemos a verte! ¡Y lo que nos ha costado! – exclamó el moreno. - ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!

- Ya, bueno, yo también os he echado de menos...- dijo Georg dubitativamente.

- Me alegro – Dijo Bill sonriendo pícaro. – porque tenemos algo que proponerte. ¡Pero antes tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasad todo este tiempo! Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que ha pasado contigo durante estos larguísimos cuatro años.

- La verdad es que no han sido muy interesantes. Cuando salí del hospital me matriculé en la Universidad y he estudiado enfermería. Dentro de unos días tengo los últimos exámenes. Y trabajo por las tardes en una clínica oncológica, de momento son solo prácticas pero me gusta mucho…

- ¡Valla! ¡Quien lo iba a decir, Georg enfermero! – dijo Tom, hablando por primera ver en la tarde. ¡Enhorabuena!

- Ya – dijo secamente Georg.

-¿Y en el terreno amoroso, qué tal? – dijo Bill animadamente.

- Bien… ¿Y que tal tu? – Preguntó Georg

- Supongo que ya hablas oído algo, porque ha salido en las revistas. Tom y yo montamos una productora, con ella no ganamos mucho dinero pero me lo paso genial. Y en el tema amoroso muy bien, hace cuatro meses que salgo con una chica. Es de uno de los grupos que producimos. Se llama Julia y es la cantante del grupo Little Fighters (guiño a mi amiga Julia, cantante de mi grupo :p). Relato Bill con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- He oído algo de ellas, están muy bien, me gustan bastante. Y ella tiene muy buena voz. ¡Enhorabuena!- Le felicitó Georg

-Gracias, jeje.-

La conversación empezaba ser muy agradable, por lo menos para Bill y Georg. Puesto que Gustav y Tom habían quedado un poco apartados. Después de que Bill y Georg no pararan de hablar por más de media hora Tom le preguntó a Gustav - ¿Es siempre así? Quiero decir ¿siempre es tan esquivo con quien le interesa? Hoy no me ha dirigido ni una la mirada.

- En realidad nunca es así. Al principio (cuando el accidente) hablaba muy poco pero desde hace un tiempo estaba como antes, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa contigo. – Le contestó Gustav.

- ¿Crees que me sigue culpando por el accidente?

- No lo sé, nunca hemos hablado del accidente, solo ha hablado de eso con su psicóloga…

- ¡Valla mierda! Menos mal que Bill y el parecen retomar la relación que tenían de amistad. Porque si tuviera que proponerle yo lo de volver a formar la banda tal y como esta la cosa, me mandaría a la mierda sin pensárselo. Comento Tom un poco deprimido.

- No pretendo deprimirte, pero creo que de todas formas dirá que no, porque en estos cuatro años ni siquiera a tocado una vez el bajo. Por lo que se tiene los bajos guardados en el trastero.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema porque esto me esta desanimando mucho- Dijo Tom empezando a recordar la angustia de los días posteriores al accidente.

Y la conversación siguió en torno a temas completamente profesionales. Tom le habló de un nuevo grupo que acababa de llegar a su productora y temas parecidos. Y Gustav habló de una proposición que le había hecho una escuela de música de ir a dar un par de clase magistrales a los estudiantes de percusión.

La conversación se alargo por mas de dos horas, Georg le contó a Bill detalles de la carrera, su trabajo, el cariño que le había cogido a muchos de los pacientes a los que atendía, algunos solo niños o adolescentes. Y algunos detalles sobre el tratamiento psicológico que había tenido al de salir del hospital, admitiendo que todavía tenia dos veces por semana terapia. A ratos Tom atendía a la conversación de su hermano y el castaño, y a ratos hablaba con Gustav.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8:30 una alarma sonó en el móvil de Georg, este salio de la habitación. Entro minutos después, con gesto apremiante, como queriendo que la reunión terminase, y empezó nervioso a despedirse.

- Lo siento, pero se está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme a trabajar, tengo turno de noche y entro en una hora y no he cenado.- se explico torpe y nerviosamente.

- Bien, entonces una ultima cosa. Hemos estado pensando en volver a reunir el grupo y queríamos que estuvieras. ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Bill esperanzado.

- No, lo dije cuando salí del hospital y no he cambiado de opinión.- Dijo con voz seria y aparentemente enfadado. Y se fue, a lo que supusieron que era su habitación.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Gustav con voz desanimada.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida y Bill gritó – ¡Adiós!- y Gustav abrió la puerta para que todos salieran, pero Tom se quedo quieto junto a la puerta de la cocina. Al notarlo, Bill se quedo quieto mirándole y Tom dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz – Idos, ahora voy, solo quiero hablar con el a solas.-. Tanto Gustav como Bill le miraron dubitativos, pero al final Bill asintió, copio a Gustav del brazo y cerró la puerta.

Tom espero unos minutos sin moverse, mirando aun la puerta por la que acababan de salir Bill y Gustav, sin saber que le diría a Georg. Respiró hondo varias veces y cuando oyó como Georg andaba, se giro y fue hasta la puerta que daba al salón. Georg se encontraba ahí, recogiendo rápidamente los vasos y platos que había encima de la mesa y colocándolos en una bandeja. Cuando Georg terminó de recoger las cosas y se giro para ir a la cocina, se quedó pálido al ver a Tom apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto bruscamente georg.

- Quería hablar contigo, ya que tú no has querido hablar conmigo en toda la tarde.-

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo georg con voz impaciente.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? No me has hablado, ni me has mirado en toda la puta tarde. ¿Por qué?- dijo Tom empezando a enfadarse.

- No se de que hablas- dijo el castaño con voz neutra.

- ¡Venga ya! Se que fue que el accidente fue culpa mía, pero ya es hora de que me perdones ¿no? Llevo cuatro años intentando acercarme a ti y pedirte perdón, a que me des una oportunidad de pedirte perdón.- Dijo Tom empezando a desesperarse.

- Yo no tengo que perdonarte, te perdone hace mucho tiempo- dijo Georg de repente con voz triste.

Tom se quedo en blanco y momentos después solo pudo decir -¿Qué?- aunque parecía más un jadeo que una pregunta.

- El accidente también fue culpa mía, si no hubiera empezado aquella discusión tu no te hubieras distraído y no hubiera pasado nada.-

- Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Precisamente por la discusión que mantuvimos en el coche. Y porque tú todavía no sabes que significaba.- respondió con un deje mayor de tristeza en la voz.

Tom se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casa de Georg completamente confundido, mientras se le agolpaban cientos de imágenes y sonidos en su cabeza.

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Recuerdos

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo, leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

--Arylf--

- Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Precisamente por la discusión que mantuvimos en el coche. Y porque tú todavía no sabes que significa.- respondió con un deje mayor de tristeza en la voz.

Tom se dio la vuelta, ando el corto pasillo que separaba el salón de la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa sin siquiera cerrarla y se alejó por las calles semi-oscuras completamente confundido, mientras cientos de imágenes y sonidos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cinco horas antes de accidente._

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando Tom y Georg entraban por la puerta de una de las discotecas más populares de Alemania. Los dos chicos acostumbraban a salir juntos de marcha puesto que ni Gustav ni Bill eran tan fiesteros.

Como de costumbre nada más llegar se acercaron a la barra y pidieron sus bebidas favoritas y en cuanto esta fueron servidas ellos se giraron y empezaron a mirar hacia la pista de baile, examinando a las chicas que allí bailaban, pensando a cual de ellas se acercarían para pasar aquella noche y puede que después compartir algo más que pasos de baile. Bueno, esto último era más propio de Tom que de Georg, pues este ultimo hacia tiempo que deseaba y quería solo los besos y caricias de una persona.

En cuanto vaciaron sus vasos ambos entraron en la pista de baile. Tom empezó a bailar con una chica morena de unos 22 años, de pelo largo y liso y facciones latinas, que a juzgar por sus movimientos debía ser bailarina profesional. En cambio Georg empezó a bailar con una chica castaña de piel casi translucida, facciones algo marcadas y ojos claros.

Pasaron algo más de dos horas antes de que los dos amigos se volvieran a reunir en la barra, aunque no seria la segunda copa de la noche. Cuando Tom llegó estaba cubierto de sudor, de no haber parado de bailar y de algún que otro "achuchón" con aquella chica. En cambio Georg, aunque también había sudado debido al calor que allí hacia y de haber bailado, en ningún momento se había acercado más de lo necesario a su compañera de baile.

- ¿Qué pasa tío, no piensas acercarte a ese bombón?- Preguntó Tom que se había dado cuenta de la distancia que mantenía el castaño con la chica.

- ¡Pero si ya me acerco! ¿Qué quieres que me la coma o qué?- Contesto Georg haciéndose el sueco.

- No tienes porque comértela enterita pero más que bailar juntos parece que vais cada uno a vuestra bola… y no es por que ella no quiera acercarse… que ¡menudas miradas que te manda!

- No es "mi tipo"- Contesto como si eso fuera lo mas lógico.

- ¿Y por que no coges a otra chica que sea "tu tipo"?

- Da igual… déjalo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tom mientras más recuerdos volvían a su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres semanas antes del accidente._

Georg y Tom estaban ensayando un trozo de una canción nueva que querían tocar en el próximo concierto cuando Bill llegó y dijo - Esto es una mierda, David dice que no podemos tocar la canción en el concierto… dice que la canción todavía no esta lo suficientemente retocada y que no es bueno que metamos una canción que no hayamos tocado antes porque las fans no van a responde bien ¡y yo que se que mierdas!

- ¡Venga ya! Pues que se valla el a la mierda… yo la quiero tocar. Además, lo que le jode es que todavía no ha podido meter mano en ella. Pero esta es la primera canción completamente nuestra, compuesta solo por nosotros. ¡Toquémosla!- dijo Tom al principio con enfado y luego con energía y rebeldía.

- El único problema es que solo quedan 20 horas para el concierto y todavía no la tenemos completamente preparada.- Objetó Georg.

- No pasa nada, si hace falta nos quedamos toda la noche ensayando, ¿o no?, además lo que peor llevamos es el rift final y el segundo puente… y eso es solo nuestro… quiero decir, no hace falta que se queden Bill y Gustav. – Dijo Tom con fuego en los ojos.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Bill

Tres horas después tanto Tom como Georg seguían ensayando, en realidad hacia rato que les salía perfectamente pero el ambiente era tan bueno y se sentían tan cómodos que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase aquel ensayo. Estaban concentrados tocando una vez más el final de la canción cuando el móvil de Tom empezó a sonar y asustó a los dos.

- ¿Diga?, aahh Hola Sam. No, esta noche no puedo quedar… estamos ensayando algo importante y nos tendremos que quedar hasta tarde. Vale, nos vemos. Besos guapa. – La conversación telefónica estaba siendo atentamente escuchada por Georg.

- ¿Sam?

- Es la chica del jueves pasado… es buenísima en la cama, menudas manos y lengua. – Rió Tom

- Mmmmm

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace tiempo que estas un poco raro. ¿No habrás dejado a alguna embarazada?

- ¡¡No!! Es solo… déjalo, da igual.

- ¿Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo? No estoy aquí solo para las fiestas, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo.

- De verdad no pasa nada. – Aseguró Georg aunque tanto en sus ojos como en su voz había muy poca decisión.

Tom se descolgó la guitarra y la dejó apoyada en la silla, recorrió el espacio que le separaba de Georg, cogió el bajo de este, lo dejó junto a su guitarra y cogió al castaño de un brazo para hacer que pusiera de pie y cuando ambos estuvieron en la misma posición, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia Tom pasó los brazo por encima de los hombros de Georg y le abrazo. Después de unos instantes acerco sus labios al oído del otro y le susurro- Te preocupe o te pase lo que te pase cuenta conmigo, Te quiero Tío- Y se alejó dejando a Georg con el corazón desbocado y temblando.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¡Mierda!

_**Flash Back**_

_Una semana antes del accidente_

Después de un gran y agotador concierto los chicos se dirigieron a su hotel, por primera vez en el día. El transcurso al hotel se hizo eterno puesto que todos estaban muy cansados y solo querían darse una ducha y dormir hasta las 12 del día siguiente. Era cerca de medianoche cuando los cuatro jóvenes acompañados de una pequeña parte de su equipo entraban en el hotel. Chris, su intérprete, se acercó junto con los chicos para ayudarles a pedir sus habitaciones, pero no todos tenían una reservada. Debido a un error de su asistente solo había habitaciones reservadas para Georg, Bill y Gustav y otras dos para el resto del equipo.

En un principio Bill y Tom acordaron compartir habitación, pero Bill parecía demasiado nervioso como para dormirse tan pronto. Después de entrar en la habitación había empezado a desmaquillarse, se duchó y se seco el pelo, con gran estruendo del secador, y luego decidió que tenía que arreglarse las uñas, lo cual hizo que un hastiado Tom cogiese su maleta y en pijama saliera de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la de su amigo Georg. Tardo solo unos segundos en llegar a la habitación y llamar a la puerta, que fue abierta momento después por un dormido Georg con cara de pocos amigos, aunque esa cara desapareció en cuanto vio a Tom.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Georg con la voz ronca

- Bill no para de hacer ruido y moverse por la habitación y no puedo dormir por lo que pensé que aquí estaría mejor, si no te importa – contestó Tom con voz suplicante y algo adormilada.

- Claro, pasa.- Musitó Georg con un pequeño rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Tom entró rápidamente en la habitación, soltó su bolsa de cualquier manera y se metió en el lado de la cama que estaba menos deshecho. Georg le siguió hasta la cama y se metió por el lado contrario al de Tom. Ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

Cuando se acercaban las 6 de la mañana y empezaba a amanecer una apremiante presión en el vientre de Georg le despertó, haciendo que abriera los ojos bruscamente, se incorporara y levantara el edredón para descubrir un gran bulto en sus pantalones. Con cara de pánico salió de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

El moviendo producido por la violenta sacudida de Georg al salir de la cama despertó a Tom, que al ver a su amigo correr dirección al baño se preocupó y preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pero no necesito que el otro chico contestara puesto que sus ojos enseguida de fijaron en la gran erección que este tenia haciendo que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su cara para después decir – Tío, ¡que tienes 20 años! Parece mentira que con esa edad y todavía no puedas controlar ciertas cosas.- y se rió.

Georg gruñó y entro en el baño dando un portazo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Realmente su amigo había estado "enamorado" de él?

_**Flash Back**_

Tres minutos antes del accidente

-…valla tetas!! ¡¡Y menudos labios!!...- Relataba Tom los detalles más "calientes" de su "encuentro" en los baños con la chica de esta noche.

- ¡¡ PARA!! ¡¡No me interesan los detalles de tus polvos!! – Gritó Georg enfadado aparentemente sin razón.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Preguntó Tom entre sorprendido y mosqueado por el comentario de su amigo.

- Que estoy harto de que cada día te folles a una tía y luego me lo restriegues durante toda la noche, no se quien es más zorrón ¿tú o ellas?

- Vete a la mierda, ¿qué coño te has metido? ¿Estas celoso porque me follo a quien quiero o simplemente estas amargado por que hace meses que no te follas a una tía en condiciones?- contesto agresivamente Tom.

- No necesito follarme a ningún zorrón con más maquillaje que cerebro. ¡¡Estás CIEGO!!

Es sonido de clacsons hizo que los dos dejen la discusión por un momento para ver como un todoterreno se aproxima contra ellos a demasiada velocidad como para reaccionar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¡Como podía haber estado tan ciego!

--Arylf--

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Reflexiones de Tom

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo, leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

En camino que separaba la casa de Bill y tom de la de Georg era de 40 minutos andando pero aquella noche le llevo más de tres horas

En camino que separaba la casa de Bill y Tom de la de Georg era de 40 minutos andando, pero aquella noche le llevo más de tres horas. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa que compartía con su hermano, este le estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá viendo la actuación de uno de sus grupos. Tom se sentía confundido, aturdido, emocionado e inseguro y al ver a su hermano todo lo que necesitaba contarle se agolpó en su boca provocando que las palabras no saliesen. Bill, cuando le vio aparecer, sin preguntarle nada le guió a la cocina, le sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, le sirvió una tila, se sentó en otro de los taburetes y esperó a que se relajara. Cuando Tom dejó de mover las piernas en un tic nervioso y mirar a todas partes con demasiadas emociones en la cara como para identificarlas, su hermano por fin le preguntó - Y bien, ¿De qué has hablado con Georg? – Aunque, por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

- Le he preguntado por qué estaba tan distante conmigo, si todavía no me había perdonado por el accidente- Dijo Tom todavía con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y…? – Le incitó a continuar Bill.

- Me dijo que ya me había perdonado, bueno, en realidad dijo que nunca había tenido que perdonarme puesto que el accidente también había sido culpa suya y que si estaba distante conmigo era por la discusión que tuvimos en el coche justo antes del accidente. – Relató Tom sin mirar a su hermano, parecía que por sus ojos estaban pasando las imágenes de aquellos momentos de nuevo.

- Pero Georg no es rencoroso, no es solo por una simple discusión, ¿verdad? – Bill les conocía muy bien a los dos.

- Dice que es el significado de la discusión lo que no he entendido, que debería saberlo… - Le respondió Tom, por fin serenándose.

- ¿Ahora lo sabes? – Le interrogó Bill, formulando las preguntas que había pasado toda la noche pensando que le haría a su hermano.

- Sí…- Respondió sin querer decir lo siguiente en voz alta.

- ¿Y…? – Volvió a incitarle a que continuase

- Georg estaba enamorado de mi… - El silencio inundo la estancia, la mirada de Tom volvió a vagar de un lugar a otro, perdida.

- Tom, ¿estás bien? – Bill estaba empezando a preocuparse, aunque sabía que la reacción era "normal" después de todo lo ocurrido hoy y lo intenso de las emociones que estaba viviendo su hermano.

- No lo sé… es algo que me ha sorprendido demasiado…. Georg es… era… es… mi amigo, le gustan las mujeres… salíamos juntos de juega y a ligar… he visto como se liaba con mas de una y…

- Tom – Llamó Bill a su hermano con voz dubitativa.

- ¿Qué? – contestó Tom sin prestar mucha atención.

- Yo lo sabía – Confesó Bill.

- ¿Qué sabías? – Preguntó Tom de repente exaltado.

- Que Georg se había enamorado de ti – Le aclaró Bill sin querer mirarle directamente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Tom entre enfadado y confundido.

- Unos dos meses antes del accidente noté como el comportamiento de Georg había cambiado, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de ti, y un día hable con él y acabó diciéndomelo. Me dijo que no sabia como, ni porque, en algún momento empezó a tener celos de tus conquistas de una noche, a ponerse nervioso en tu presencia, a soñar contigo…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- El me lo pidió y yo se lo prometí.

- Pero…-

- Además, si te lo hubiera dicho, tu comportamiento hacia el habría cambiado y no huera seguido "su ritmo". – Siguió Bill.

- ¿Y cual es "su ritmo"? – Preguntó Tom con una sensación no muy agradable recorriéndole.

- Tom, ¿tu sabes que te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tu mismo?

- Sí, siempre lo has hecho, incluso sabias cuando me gustaba una chica antes de que yo me diera cuenta… Espera…- De repente se había dado cuenta a que se refería…

- Te estabas enamorando de Georg, aunque todavía no te hubieras dado cuenta… Los ensayos duraban horas, pasabais tardes y noches enteras tocando una y otra vez las canciones que ya sabíais enteras, perfectamente… solo para estar juntos, aunque fuera sin hablar. También pasabais horas hablando de miles de temas, a veces discutíais y aun así nunca habéis estado enfadados más de diez minutos…

- Para, ya me hago una idea…- Pidió Tom para tener tiempo de asimilar las palabras de su hermano.

- Jajaja, creo que por esta noche es suficiente, deberías ir a la cama e intentar dormir y asimilarlo…- Dijo y se encamino hacia su habitación el también, eran las cuatro de la madrugada…

- Espera – Rogó Tom

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Bill parándose y girando la cabeza para mirarle

- ¿Qué hago ahora?

Bill arqueo las cejas, haciéndole entender que él no podía ayudarle en eso. Y se giró para seguir su camino hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos tenido el accidente?-

- No lo sé, supongo que habrías empezado a salir y… no lo sé Tom. No pienses en que pudo haber ocurrido, limítate al presente, no puedes cambiar el pasado y sus consecuencias. Buenas noches.- Salió de la cocina sin intención de volver a pararse. Él ya no podía hacer nada más por su hermano.

Tom observó como su hermano se alejaba hasta que las pareced evitaron que pudiera seguir viéndole. Su cabeza ahora trabajaba a 100 por hora. No quería ir a su dormitorio, sabía que no podría dormir, pero parecía que las paredes de la cocina repetían una y otra vez las ultimas palabras de Bill "supongo que habrías empezado a salir y…". Estaba completamente desesperado y aturdido.

Finalmente salió de la cocina para subir al baño, quería darse una ducha, esperando que esto le relajase y le ayudase a aclarar sus emociones y pensamientos. Una vez ya en el baño empezó a desnudarse. Primero se quitó la banda que recogía sus rastas, dejándolas caer por su espalda, aunque ya no eran tan largas como acostumbraban, le llegaban a la altura de los omóplatos. Luego se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, algo mas adecuadas a su tamaño que las que llevaba años atrás, se descalzó y finalmente se desprendió de los pantalones, que desde hace un par de años eran, como había sucedido con las camisetas, acorde a su talla.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño de 18 años, ahora tenía 22 años, estaba bastante más musculado y su espalada era más ancha. Sus abdominales estaban bien trabajados, al igual que sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas.

Después del accidente, cuando salió del hospital y el grupo se desintegró Tom pasó mucho tiempo encerrado en casa, sintiéndose culpable y deprimido. Ya no le interesaba salir de fiesta a las discotecas y beber, pues no tenía con quien hacerlo. Un día Bill se lo encontró tirado en el sofá su casa, viendo algún canal de música, con un bocadillo en la mano, una cerveza en la otra y la guitarra apoyada contra una silla. En su cara había rastro de lágrimas.

Apenas una semana después Bill comenzó con la productora, sabía que eso no solucionaría todos los problemas de su hermano, pero al menos lograría que se animase y olvidara todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza. Y así fue. Tom se concentró en componer canciones junto con Bill y empezaron su búsqueda de nuevos talentos.

Con el trabajo y toda la gente nueva que iban conociendo llegó Dani, que era el cantante y guitarrista de un grupo llamado Songs of Mads (para quien no se haya dado cuenta me estoy refiriendo a Dani Martin, del Canto del Loco). Tom encontró en él un buen amigo, y ambos empezaron a compartir mucho tiempo juntos: yendo al gimnasio, tocando la guitarra y saliendo a ligar a bares. Con el tiempo Tom empezó a salir con la hermana de Dani, Natalie. La relación duro cerca de un año, hasta que Tom le puso los cuernos y la relación terminó de tan malas maneras que también se acabo la amistad con Dani. Pero Tom continuó con su rutina de ir al gimnasio, haciendo así que su cuerpo se fuera transformando al que hoy era. Tom también había conseguido que Bill fuese, cuando Dani dejó de acompañarle.

Durante los cuatro años que había trascurrido desde el accidente, había madurado y sobre todo había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la vida. Durante los años de giras y éxito su vida había sido divertida y frenética, casi no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar cada momento, mientras que ahora era eso precisamente lo que más hacía.

Su nueva madurez le decía que hubieran pasado cuatro años distanciados y habían pasado miles de dificultades no podía dejar que su gran amigo se alejase de nuevo. Además debían aclarar muchas cosas.

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	5. Llegó la hora de hablar

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo, leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

Su nueva madurez le decía que aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años distanciados y hubieran pasado miles de dificultades no podía dejar que su gran amigo se alejase de nuevo

Su nueva madurez le decía que aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años distanciados y hubieran pasado miles de dificultades no podía dejar que su gran amigo se alejase de nuevo. Además debían aclarar muchas cosas.

Salió del baño apresuradamente, llevando solo los calzoncillos, cogió el teléfono de la cocina y marcó el numero de la casa de Gustav. Al otro lado del teléfono contestó Franziska, la novia de Gustav (Suky eligió el nombre), con voz de estar completamente dormida y mucho mal humor - ¿Quién es?

- Franzy, soy Tom ¡necesito hablar con Gustav, ya! – Espetó el guitarrista de malas maneras.

- Son las 5 de la madrugada y yo madrugo, lo mínimo que podías hacer después de despertarnos a estas horas es hablar con un poco más de educación, ¿no crees? – Le contestó la chica de peores maneras.

- Lo siento, ni siquiera sabia que hora era… Necesito hablar rápido con Gustav, por favor… - Se disculpó y pidió amablemente.

- Está bien, espero que sea importante – Dijo ahora con voz más calmada – Adiós.

La chica le pasó el teléfono a su novio con un "es Tom, creo que es importante" y tras solo unos pocos segundos ya había cambiado de manos.

- ¡Dime! – Dijo Gustav con voz ronca por el sueño - ¿Qué necesitas?

- La dirección del hospital donde trabaja Georg, la sección y su horario, por favor.

- Joder tío a estas horas ni me acuerdo de mi nombre como para acordarme de lo que me acabas de pedir.

- Haz un esfuerzo, porfa… - Le "suplicó" Tom

- Espera, creo lo tengo apuntado en alguna parte. – Dijo mientras salía de la calentita cama.

- Gracias, Gus, te debo una muy grande –

- Vale, vale, lo que tú digas…Pero mientras yo busco, tú podrías ir contándome para que lo necesitas. – Sugirió Gustav curioso mientras empezaba a andar con dirección a la cocina, donde tenía diferente posits pegados en la nevera con la información que necesitaba.

- Necesito hablar con Georg

- Eso podía suponerlo, me refiero a que quieres decirle y porque quieres hablar con el, ahora. Por cierto, ¿de que hablasteis cuando Bill y yo nos fuimos? – Le preguntó Gustav curioso.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de contártelo todo, es muy largo… simplemente dame lo que te he pedido, te lo explicare mañana…

- Esta bien… A ver… Trabaja en el hospital infantil del Sur de Berlín, en la planta de oncología. Y hoy sale a las 8 de la mañana de trabajar.

- Gracias Gus, Adiós – Dijo y colgó.

Salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el baño, al llegar allí se quitó la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, se metió en la ducha y se ducho rápidamente. Cuando salió del baño, tapado únicamente por una toalla atada a la cadera, en su cabeza daba vueltas una conversación imaginaria. Las palabras que le diría cuando le viese y las respuestas que este le daría.

Una vez en su habitación, se paró frente al armario, mirando la ropa, sin saber que escoger. Quería ir arreglado puesto que ese momento era importante, pero tampoco quería que aquello pareciese algo que no era. Sacó del armario tres vaqueros diferentes y más de 6 camisetas y empezó a probárselas. Finalmente escogió un pantalón azul oscuro que le quedaba considerablemente ajustado para lo que era el, en realidad eran de un estrecho normal pero el todavía estaba acostumbrándose a los pantalones de su talla XD, y una camiseta blanca que marcaba su "nueva" musculatura. Las rastas se las recogió en una coleta simple, sin gorra ni pañuelo.

Cuando eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, y sin haber dormido tan solo un instante, salió de casa para ir al hospital, necesitaba hablar con el antes de poder dormir. Sabía que no era una buena idea coger el coche sin haber dormido y con lo nervioso que estaba, por lo que cogió un taxi. Durante el trayecto, que apenas eran 15 minutos en coche, empezó una conversación con el conductor.

- Es extraño recoger a alguien a estas horas de la mañana un sábado y que no este borracho – Comentó el taxista.

- Ya…. – Tom estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que contestar. - ¿Podría encender la radio? – Pidió intentado relajarse.

- Claro – dijo pulsando en botón de encendido – Yo suelo llevar la radio encendida pero he tenido una noche movidita y la radio teletaxi no paraba de sonar y como no podía escucharla bien, la he apagado.

En la radió empezó a sonar la voz de una mujer, presentado las próximas canciones que emitirían – Y ahora comenzamos con los grandes éxitos nacionales de la década. Empezaremos con el grupo más famoso de la historia de Alemania, Tokio Hotel, y su más aclamada canción _Monsun_. Luego seguiremos con….

"Bien, lo que me faltaba para poder relajarme", pensó Tom mientras los primeros acordes de esa guitarra que tan bien conocía empezaban a sonar.

- ¿Sabe hijo? A mi me gustaba mucho este grupo y a mi hija también, la pobre lo paso muy mal, fue una autentica pena que terminaran de aquella manera… - Relataba el taxista sin ser consciente de quien era su pasajero. – Si ya lo sabía yo… la fama hace perder la cabeza al más cuerdo y unos chicos tan jóvenes… Aunque eso no quita que fueran uno irresponsables… ¿a quien se le ocurre beber durante toda la noche y luego conducir?

- A mí – Dijo Tom sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. – Y no fue solo la bebida… íbamos discutiendo porque yo soy un estúpido…

- ¿Perdona? ¿Tú eres Tom Kaulitz?

- Si…

- Lo siento chaval, no te había reconocido… y siento también lo que dije, no soy nadie para juzgaros…

- No se preocupe, tiene toda la razón… todavía estamos pagando las consecuencias de nuestros actos aquella noche. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro, chaval

- ¿Que fue lo que dijeron que había ocurrido?

- El día después al accidente salio la noticia y decía que dos de los integrantes habían tenido un accidente, pero no dieron los nombres y al parecer vuestra discográfica prohibió que se publicasen fotos y unas semanas después que el grupo se disolvía a raíz del accidente. Y no se volvió a saber nada de vosotros hasta que tu hermano y tú montasteis vuestra propia discográfica y Gustav empezó a formar parte de su nuevo grupo.

- ¿Y se dijo algo de Georg?

- No, es como si se le hubiera comido la tierra, lo se bien por mi hija, estuvo mucho tiempo intentando encontrar alguna noticia suya, era su favorito. Podrías decirme tú lo que le ocurrió, a mi hija le gustaría saberlo.

- Fue el peor parado del accidente y aunque ahora esta bastante bien, no quiere volver a la música. Pero tampoco se mucho más…

Un silencio incomodo se estableció en el coche ya que ninguno de sus dos ocupantes sabia que decir. Para Tom, después del mismo accidente y los días posteriores, este estaba siendo el momento más difícil de su vida, no era fácil tener que enfrentarse a aquellos hechos.

Cinco minutos después el coche paró y el conductor anunció cuando debía pagarle. Tom sacó un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó. Sin esperar a que le dieran las vueltas abrió las puerta del automóvil y salió. El aire frío de aquella mañana de marzo y los primeros rallos solares del día impactaron contra su cuerpo llenándole ligeramente de energía.

Ando lentamente hasta la puerta de la sección de oncología, cuando la atravesó aquel olor característico de los hospitales inundó su nariz y provocó que tosiera, sintiéndose mareado. A tan solo unos pasos estaba la recepción. Allí se encontraba una mujer regordeta, de unos cuarenta años y cara amigable. Bostezaba, mostrando que llevaba ya varias horas trabajando y estaba visiblemente cansada. Cuando Tom llegó hasta su lugar y se apoyó en la barandilla para controlar el mareo la mujer sonrió y le ofreció un asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Tom negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo para intentar que aquella desagradable sensación desapareciera de su cuerpo.

- Me gustaría hablar con Georg Listing. – Anunció Tom con voz todavía temblorosa por el mareo.

- Ahora mismo esta atendiendo a una llamada de una de las habitaciones, si quieres puedes esperar aquí, volverá en unos minutos. – Le informó la recepcionista.

- Claro... – Respondió el chico cada vez mas pálido.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – Se preocupo la amable mujer.

- No, es solo que los hospitales no me traen buenos recuerdos, además, nunca me han gustado.

- Si es solo eso… ¿eres un amigo de Georg?

- Si – Le contestó Tom no muy seguro de haber dicho la verdad.

- Es extraño, nunca vienen a verle sus amigos y eso que es un chico genial… Tenias que ver como trata a los niños… y eso que trabajar con niños tan enfermos nunca es fácil…

- La verdad es que me gustaría verlo.

- Acompáñame… - Dijo la mujer saliendo del cubículo que era la recepción y empezando a andar por uno de los pasillos.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación la cual tenía la puerta entornada. En el interior se podía ver un poco de luz y se voces de dos personas.

-Yo te dejo aquí que no puedo dejarla recepción vacía. – Sonrió y se fue.

Tom se acomodó apoyando la espalda en uno de la pareces, cerca de a puerta. Por la amplia rendija que había entre el cerco de la puerta y la puerta se veía claramente a Georg, que llevaba el uniforme de enfermero, el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara maquillada como si fuera Spiderman, y a un niño, que debía tener solo 6 o 7 años y que estaba completamente calvo y llevaba un pijama de ositos montados en tablas de surf.

-¡Joooo, no te vallas, quédate un ratito más!

- No puedo, tienes que dormir, en tres horas tienes cita con el medico y no vas a poder abrir ni los ojos.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero dormir! Quédate solo un poco más… un cuento. Y te prometo que me duermo.

- Esta bien, pero es el ultimo, que es el tercero de la noche… Bueno, ya de la mañana. ¿Cuál quieres que te lea ahora?

- No sé… La verdad es que ya me has contado todos los cuentos de la estantería… Por que no me cuentas algo sobre ti…

- ¿Algo sobre mi? ¿Cómo que?

- Sí.

- A ver… Que te puedo contar yo… ya esta… - Y empezó a relatar una de las muchas trastadas que había hecho durante su adolescencia…

- Venga ya, eso es mentira…

- ¿Cómo que es mentira?

- Si, ¡nadie puede tirarse un eructo tan largo!

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Te lo demostraré! – Dijo Georg riéndose y empezó a hacer como si fuera a prepararse para tirarse un gran eructo.

Tom se quedó ensimismado mirando a su amigo y al niño, que miraba con gran atención y admiración al mayor. Pero tal fue su distracción que al moverse dio un golpe con el brazo a la puerta y esta se abrió dejándole al descubierto.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Quería que habar contigo… - Dijo mientras en su cara empezaba a acumularse la sangre.

- Pues tendrás que esperar un rato – miro al reloj y dijo – sal fuera, en 10 minutos acaba mi turno.

- Vale – Y volvió por donde había venido.

Georg, que se había quedado muy sorprendido se limitó a acostar al niño, revisar que todas las vías estuvieran en perfecto estado y la medicación estuviera en orden.

- Duerme ya, Nico – Le ordeño con voz menos dura de lo que se esperaría para una orden.

- Es que no puedo… ¿Quién era ese chico?

- Un viejo amigo – y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Georg fue directo a la recepción. Cuando llegó su compañera, Anne, estaba terminando los informes de las incidencias de la noche.

- ¿Qué era lo que quería Nico? Te ha tenido ocupado mucho rato…

- Lo típico, se ha despertado después de una pesadilla y quería que le contase un cuento, pero he acabado contándole cuatro, jaja –

- Ese niño es un autentico encanto… En fin, ¿has visto a tu amigo?

- Sí, le he pedido que me espere fuera, ahora voy a cambiarme. Estas pintas no son serias para hablar con nadie de más de 12 años.

- Nos vemos en la próxima guardia.

- Adiós.

Cuando llegó a los vestuarios cogió un frasco de desmaquillante de su taquilla y unos algodones y empezó a quitarse aquella mascara dibujada sobre su piel. Primero descubriendo las partes sin cicatrices y terminando por la parte cubierta de marcas. Con el tiempo y las operación apenas eran como dos fogonazos en la parte izquierda de a cara, una empezaba por en la oreja, recorría la mandíbula y termina cerca de la barbilla y la otra pequeña pero visible junto a ceja. Aunque también tenia otras en su brazo inquiero y el pecho.

Cuando termino de quitar las pinturas rojas y azules de su cara cogió de su taquilla unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Se quito la parte de arriba del pijama (así se llama el uniforme de enfermeros/as y médicos), dejando al descubierto las cicatrices, que ya no miraba ni lamentaba, un gran tatuaje en la espalda, con forma de una guerrera salvaje en plena batalla, y su moldeado cuerpo, e inmediatamente se puso la camiseta. Y después repitió la operación con los pantalones.

A la hora de salir y encontrarse con su viejo amigo le entraron las dudas, pero en el fondo era esto lo que había esperado tanto tiempo. No podía dejarlo pasar.

Fuera del hospital esperaba un más que nervioso Tom, que apoyaba los brazos en una barandilla y tenía la cabeza gacha, dubitativo. Georg se lo encontró así y la visión le hizo gracia. Cuanto debía de haber cambiado su amigo.

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.


	6. La conversación

Advertendia: Slash, en este capitulo no, pro lo habra mas adelante. Tom x Georg

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo, leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo.

La historia de momento se llama Untlited, en parte por la cancion de Simple Plan, en parte porque no se me ocurria como llamaralo. Se admiten sugerencias:P

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

Fuera del hospital esperaba un más que nervioso Tom, que tenía los brazos apoyados en una barandilla y mantenía la cabeza gacha, dubitativo. Georg se lo encontró así y la visión le hizo gracia. Cuanto debía de haber cambiado su amigo.

Tardó solo unos segundos en llegar al lugar donde estaba Tom, que no se dio cuenta de Georg se había acercado y estaba ya junto a él hasta que este le tocó la espalda para llamar su atención. Al notar que alguien le tocaba Tom levantó la mirada y se encontró de cerca con la de su amigo, más intensa y serena de lo que recordaba haber visto nunca, lo cual le hizo estremecerse. Georg también examinó detenidamente la mirada Tom, esta mostraba la confusión, el cansancio de la noche sin dormir, la madurez de los años transcurridos y la determinación que luchaba por salir. Finalmente Georg apartó la mirada, giró ligeramente la cabeza y recostó su cuerpo contra la barandilla, de la misma forma que estaba Tom.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – Preguntó directamente Georg, que se moría de ganas por saber si su amigo había descubierto, al fin, lo que llevaba años deseando que supiera.

Tom se tomó su tiempo para contestar, buscando las palabras adecuadas, que parecían haberse ido de su diccionario. Al fin contestó – Han tenido que pasar más de cuatro años para que me diera cuenta de algo tan importante. No es justo. ¿Por qué no simplemente alguien me lo dijo? Ya se que estoy ciego, pero no estoy sordo (metafóricamente jeje)… - Y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- No es tan fácil decir ese tipo de cosas, y más en un momento como aquel. – La respuesta de Georg salió suave entre sus labios, serena, fría sin ser distante y enfatizando la última parte.

- Ya, claro…. Pero han sido cuatro años en los que me he estado torturando porque creía que me culpabas por lo sucedido, creía que me odiabas o algo parecido… eso me estuvo matando durante meses.

- Lo siento, pero cuando me permitieron mirarme al espejo por primera vez después del accidente, las cicatrices no estaban tan bien como ahora. Mi cara y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras que daban asco, yo mismo me daba asco, me sentía un monstruo. No permití que nadie se acercase a mi durante semanas y luego pensé que si me veías así estarías más conmigo, solo por pena o culpabilidad.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Tom analizaba lo que Georg le había dicho, sabiendo que en parte tenía razón, pero queriendo negarse que eso hubiera cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él, su amistad, y si su hermano estaba en los cierto, su amor por él.

- No puedo negar que eso hubiera pasado, porque me sentía muy culpable. Mi hermano siempre decía que cuando salíamos debíamos pedir taxis para volver, que algún día pasaría eso. Y aunque tú dices que también fue culpa tuya, si yo no hubiera bebido y luego me hubiera empeñado en conducir, tal vez, aún discutiendo, hubiéramos llegado a casa perfectamente. Y la discusión la hubiéramos solucionado el día siguiente.

- Yo nunca te he culpado, las mismas imprudencias que hacías tu, las hacia yo. Ese día conducías tú, pero podía haber sido yo como otros tantos días.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo que paso ya no podemos cambiarlo. Hoy he venido aquí porque quiero recuperar al amigo que perdí tras el accidente. Quiero que hablemos y recuperemos el tiempo que podamos.

- Es genial. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar y hablamos después de tomar un café? Llevo toda la noche deseando comer algo, después de vuestra visita no tuve tiempo de cenar antes de ir a trabajar.- Dijo a modo de contestación en otro chico

- Claro, yo tampoco he comido nada, me muero por desayunar – Le contestó Tom aliviado por el cambio de tema.

- Muy cerca de aquí hay una cafetería genial, desayuno allí siempre que tengo turno de noche. Si quieres podemos ir ahí. – Sugirió Georg.

- Donde tú digas, yo no conozco esta zona de la ciudad. – Se limitó a asentir Tom.

Georg empezó a andar, guiándole, y Tom se colocó a su lado para poder seguir la conversación.

- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde trabajo y mi turno? – Dijo Georg deseando comenzar una conversación distendida.

- Gustav me lo dijo… - Declaró Tom, haciendo ver que la respuesta era un poco obvia.

- Claro, quien sino, debí habérmelo imaginado, nadie más lo sabe… - Asintió Georg

- ¿Nadie más? – Preguntó Tom queriendo saber si de verdad Georg estaba tan solo como esa frase dejaba entrever.

- En realidad si hay más gente que lo sabe, pero no que tu conozcas. – La contestación que Georg dio le alivio y a la vez le hizo tensarse.

- ¿Tienes pareja? – La pregunta se escurrió por sus labios sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, llevado por la curiosidad.

- Sí. – En el fondo Tom sabía que esa respuesta era la más probable, aunque las quemaduras cubrieran parte de su cuerpo y ya no fuera famoso, seguía conservando un gran atractivo y, si su personalidad no había cambiado demasiado, era una de las personas más agradables que nunca hubiera conocido.

A la vez que una reprimenda mental otra pregunta invadió de curiosidad a Tom. -¿Es una chica o…? – No terminó de decir la pregunta por la vergüenza.

- Es una chica – Le contestó Georg con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Aún sientes algo por mi? – Preguntó Tom con las pulsaciones a mil por hora.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, he conocido gente y he cambiado. Los sentimientos cambian.- Dijo a modo de contestación el otro chico.

- ¿Y cómo te va con tu novia? – No es que quisiera que le dijera que mal, pero le ponía un tanto celoso saber que estaba con alguien.

- Bien – La contestación de Georg era escueta pero no por ello parecía cortante… simplemente parecía ser consciente de que los detalles no ayudarían a que la conversación fuese más cómoda.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? – Tom parecía querer torturarse con los detalles.

- No, hace un par de meses que empezamos a salir. Después de que terminase mi tratamiento psicológico, ella era mi psicóloga. – Relató Georg cambiando la expresión de su cara, a la de una que mostraba una ligera concentración, mientras recordaba algunos momentos de la terapia. Finalmente volvió a fijar la vista en Tom y se dispuso a preguntar él. - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás soltero, tienes algún "ligue" o sigues teniendo chicas de una noche?

- La verdad es que llevo algo más de un año sin salir con nadie, ni nada parecido. Estuve saliendo con una chica durante algún tiempo, pero la cosa no salió bien y luego me dediqué solo a trabajar y a ir al gimnasio. – Declaró Tom con tono algo melancólico.

- ¡Valla! Ya decía yo que estabas más corpulento, y también has cambiado de forma de vestir. – Le dijo a la vez que analizaba su nueva forma de vestir.

- Ya ves, el trabajo es lo que tiene. ¡Y eso que soy mi propio jefe! No sé, en realidad creo que ha sido el madurar y darme cuenta de que no todo es lo que aparentas. Ahora me siento mejor así. – Le contó ahora más animado

- ¿Y tus rastas?

- Me las corte un poco porque invertía mucho tiempo cuidándolas e incluso estuve pensando en quitármelas, pero, ahora mismo, no me imagino sin ellas después de tantos años.

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería, Georg la abrió y ambos entraron para después sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, junto a una gran ventana que permitía ver los esplendorosos jardines que rodeaban el hospital. La barra estaba lo suficiente cerca como para recibir el olor de los apetecibles desayunos que ahí se preparaban pero su suficiente lejos como para permitirles conservar una total privacidad. Se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la mesa, uno frente al otro.

- Parece un lugar muy agradable, ¿qué me recomiendas que desayune aquí?

- Mi favorito es el desayuno español, café con leche y dos tostadas con aceite de oliva o con tomate triturado y aceite. Además de rico, muy sano.

- ¿Tomarás tu eso? – Le preguntó Tom

- Sí, con tomate y aceite.

- Entonces yo también… ¿Cómo acabaste estudiando enfermería? Siempre te gusto la psicología y la odontología pero nunca mencionaste nada de enfermería. – Desde que se había enterado la tarde anterior de la actual profesión de Georg, había tenido ganas de preguntárselo.

- Durante mi estancia en el hospital conocí a un enfermero, el se encargaba de hacerme casi todas las curas y siempre hablábamos mucho. Un día me contó que cuando el había sido pequeño pasó mucho meses en el hospital, debido a una enfermedad. Durante el tiempo que pasó allí mucho tiempo estaba solo porque sus padres tenían que trabajar y no tenía mucha familia. Las enfermeras que le cuidaban se convirtieron en su familia y en sus amigos. No solo le curaron y cuidaron, sino que le ayudaron a superar la enfermedad con su apoyo. El dijo que esa era la razón por la que era enfermero y también es la mía. El me ayudo a mí. – Relato Georg como cuando cuentas un recuerdo de la infancia.

- Buena razón, ¿y sigues en contacto con aquel enfermero?

- No, no he vuelto a verle desde que salí del hospital, creo que le trasladaron.

- Y… ¿por qué no quieres volver al grupo? Entiendo que al principio, con las cicatrices y todo eso, no quisieras, pero ahora estas bien.- Dijo Tom que se había propuesto convencerle de que volviera.

- Hace cuatro años que no tocó absolutamente nada. Mis bajos están en casa de mi madre, no los quería ni ver. Además, ahora tengo trabajo y me gusta.

- ¿Y no hechas de menos las giras, la adrenalina encima del escenario, las risas que no echábamos en el estudio o los nervios antes de los conciertos…? – Le preguntó Tom, el echaba tanto de menos todo eso que pactaría con el mismísimo diablo para poder hacerlo de nuevo.

- Sí, sobre todo al principio, pero ahora tengo una vida mas o menos hecha. Me examino en solo dos semanas de los últimos exámenes de la carrera y ya tengo trabajo. – Le contesto Georg intentando negarlo, aunque en su interior las ganas le comían.

- Vale, pero si cambias de opinión nosotros estamos deseando volver a juntarnos. Prométeme que lo pensarás, aunque sea solo un disco, una gira…

- Lo pensaré, pero no te aseguro nada. Además necesitaría meses de práctica…

- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué vais a tomar? – Preguntó la camarera que estaba a su lado y les miraba con cara alegre.

- Tomaremos dos "desayunos españoles" – la contestó Georg

- Enseguida os los traigo. – Dijo la muchacha y se giró mientras anotaba el pedido en la libreta que sujetaba en la mano izquierda.

- Por la practica no te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo que necesites para grabar en el estudio.

- En el caso de que decidiese volver al grupo, donde grabaríamos el disco. ¿En vuestra productora?

- Ese era el plan inicial, así no tendríamos que trabajar bajo presión. Además, aunque solo lleva tres años ya hemos conseguido varios buenos lanzamientos y estamos consiguiendo imponernos en el panorama internacional. A Bill y a mi nos gusta componer y producir, pero echamos de menos los directos. Y sobre todo echamos de menos el grupo.

- ¿Tenéis ya algún tema? – Georg preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Les conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa era su vida, crear música.

- Bill compuso algunos temas antes del accidente, quería que los incluyésemos en el siguiente disco, se que aun los guarda. Me los enseño cuando estuvimos hablando de volver, son geniales.

- Me gustaría escucharlos. – Dijo Georg sintiendo que cedería si los escuchaba.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que estoy consiguiendo convencerte de que vuelvas. Esto es lo tuyo, lo sabes. Tenemos que hacerlo.

- Dije que lo pensaría, solo quiero saber que pasaría si decidiese hacerlo, pero no he dicho que lo fuese a hacer.

- Vale, vale.

- Aquí tenéis vuestro desayuno. Espero que lo disfrutéis – Dijo la chica mientras colocaba las tazas y los platos con el café y las tostadas, y después guiñó un ojo a Tom, que hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Cuando la chica se hubo alejado Georg comentó – Parece que sigues atrayendo a las chicas igual que siempre.

La forma en la que hizo el comentario, como si no le molestase, es más, le divertía, hirió a Tom. – Ya ves. - Le contesto entre dientes y empezó a dar vueltas al café con la cucharilla agarrada demasiado fuerte.

Georg empezó a comerse una de las tostadas y Tom le siguió. En unos minutos el desayuno estaba ya en sus estómagos. Satisfecho después de comer Georg se recostó contra el respaldo de la cómoda silla, dejó caer los brazos a sus lados y cerro los ojos mientras el sueño iba invadiéndole. Tom aprovechó para examinarle detenidamente. Un extraño cosquilleo invadió su estomago y eso le asustó tanto como le agradó. Por otra parte Georg, de alguna manera, notó que su amigo le miraba, lo cual le puso nervioso y abrió los ojos.

- Creo que me voy a ir a casa, tengo mucho sueño y esta noche trabajo otra vez. –

- De acuerdo, además yo tengo que ir al estudio. Bill quiere que entrevistemos a un grupo nuevo.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Georg se acercó a pagar a la barra. Una vez en la calle los dos se quedaron parados de pie uno frente al otro sin tener muy claro que hacer. Finalmente Tom se acercó a Georg y le abrazó para después decirle. - Me alegro de recuperarte, amigo. Te he echado mucho de menos. – Y se separó de él.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Nos vemos pronto. – Y se alejó en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

--Arylf-- -- --Arylf-- -- --Arylf--

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.


	7. Consecuencias del reencuentro

Advertendia: Slash, Tom x Georg.

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a mejorarlo.

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Georg, después de despedirse de Tom, andó hasta el parking donde estacionaba todos los días su coche

Georg, después de despedirse de Tom, anduvo hasta el parking donde estacionaba todos los días su coche, un Audi A4 que conservaba d su época en el grupo. Entró, metió la llave en el contacto y encendió la radio. Y cuando tenía que haber empezado a manejar el coche para sacarlo de la plaza que ocupaba soltó un fuerte suspiro y dejó la miranda vagando en el vacío que instantáneamente le rodeaba.

Las intensas notas de una de las mejores baladas que había escuchado alguna vez (I don't want to miss a thing) le rodeaban. Inundaban su cerebro y hacían naufragar las barreras que había construido alrededor de su corazón. Le había echado tanto de menos que hasta le había dolido respirar. Con el tiempo, la ayuda de los psicólogos, la distancia y la soledad aprendió a ocultarlo. A ocultárselo a si mismo.

Lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos, que lo que alguna vez había sido uno de sus deseos más profundos y más fuertes, ya había tenido lugar. Y había sido tan grandioso, tan maravilloso como había querido que fuese, pero ahora te atemorizaba. A pesar de que quería que ocurriese, nunca había sido capaz de intentar imaginar que es lo que le sucedería. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Pasaron más de veinte minutos antes de que Georg reaccionara y lo hizo porque alguien llamó a su teléfono móvil. Era su novia, Aideen. Cuando vio la foto en la pantalla del móvil, en la que aparecían los dos abrazados y mirándose, el remordimiento le inundó. Estaba con ella, la quería, y era mejor dejar de pensar en lo que pudo o podría ocurrir con Tom. Descolgó el teléfono y contestó – Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás? – el corazón de Georg latía a 180 pulsaciones por minuto. Se sentía culpable y aturdido.

- Hola, mi amor. He estado llamando a tu casa pero no contestas, ¿dónde estás? – Le respondió la dulce y tranquila voz de Aideen.

- Es que acabo de salir de trabajar, una compañera me pidió que le hiciera el comienzo de su turno porque tenia que hacer no-sé-qué tramite en el banco y necesitaba llegar tarde. – Le mintió Georg a su novia, aunque eso solo le hizo sentirse aun más culpable. Pero Aideen conocía toda la historia de su amor por Tom, lo que eso influyó en el accidente y lo mál que lo pasó después de dejar el grupo. Había sido ella quien le había consolado, le había aconsejado y finalmente había ocupado el lugar en el corazón que antes había ocupado Tom. O por lo menos, una parte. Y Georg no quería preocuparla, no quería que creyera que la estaba traicionando. Aunque estaba empezando a hacerlo sin darse cuenta.- Ya voy a casa, estaba en el coche, a punto de arrancar cuando me has llamado.

- Yo acabo de llegar a la consulta, quería recordarte que esta coche hemos quedado para cenar con mi hermana y su novio. No te retrases. ¿Pasas a buscarme o quedamos en el restaurante?

- Te paso a buscar, como a las siete y media. ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto. Te quiero. Te dejo, que esta a punto de llegar mi primer paciente. Adiós.

- Adiós. – Se despidió Georg sin contestar a la muestra de amor de su novia. Casi nunca lo hacía. Colgó el teléfono y empezó a conducir, dirección a su casa.

Georg recorrió las calles que distaban su casa del hospital sin prisa. Observando la gente que andaba por la aceras, que se dirigían a trabajar, al colegio o a hacer algunas compras. De vez en cuando le parecía ver a Tom o a Aideen. Y es que ellos ocupaban su cabeza y su corazón.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa solo el silenció le recibió. Anduvo lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación y una vez dentro se desplomó sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirse. El cansancio y el sueño fueron venciendo cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta hacer que dormidera profundamente. Las cuatro primeras horas de sueño fueron placidas y tranquilas, sin nada que estropease su descanso, pero después empezó a soñar.

Tom y Georg estaban ensayando una nueva canción para el nuevo disco. Permanecían concentrados en los movimientos de sus dedos, pero cuando la canción terminaba se miraban intensamente y después volvían a empezar la canción. Hasta que después de terminar una de las veces la canción Tom se levantó de la silla en la que había hermanecido sentado y se colocó frente a Georg. Le había despojado de su bajo para después besarle.

Georg abrió los ojos, jadeando. Hacía más de tres años que no tenía un sueño como ese. Giró la cabeza para mirar al despertador, eran las 2 y media. No tenía mucho hambre pero decidió levantarse a comer algo. Antes de ir a la cocina se desvistió para ponerse el pijama. La ropa que llevaba puesta se había quedado completamente arrugada por lo que la hecho en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cuando entró en la cocina llevaba unos pantalones cortos viejos y una camiseta aun más vieja de Oasis que Gustav le regalo por su 20 cumpleaños. Georg abrió la nevera, y solo había un pedazo de tarta y un cuenco con fruta. No le apetecía ninguna de las dos cosas. Repitió la operación con los armarios de la cocina, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. Una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta y medio vacía y un paquete de espaguetis es lo mas apetecible que encontró. Nada le convencía. Decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada que comer se tumbo en el sofá y empezó a hacer zapping. El aburrimiento y el cómodo sofá hicieron que pronto se volviera a quedar dormido. Cuando rondaban las seis y media de la tarde el teléfono de su casa sonó. Después de estirarse y soltar un gran bostezo alargó el brazo y agarró el pequeño inalámbrico que permanecía en la mesita junto al sofá.

- ¡Diga! – Dijo Georg con voz completamente ronca por el sueño.

- Hola Georg, soy Tom. Te llamaba porque se me había ocurrido que si no tiene nada que hacer más tarde podríamos quedar y te enseño el estudio y las canciones que estuvo preparando Bill.

- No puedo, he quedado con Aideen. Esta noche cenamos con su hermana.

- ¿Y mañana por la mañana tienes algo que hacer?

- Nada

- ¿Quedamos entonces mañana a las 9 en la antigua tienda de música? – Propuso Tom sabiendo que le alegraría volver a ver aquel sitio.

- ¿Dónde nos reuníamos cuando empezamos con el grupo? – Le pregunto Georg con un todo le ilusión imposible de ocultar.

- Sí.

- Vale. Allí nos vemos. – Miró el reloj del decodificador de la televisión por cable. ¡Mierda! Iba a llegar tarde. – Te tengo que dejar que voy a llegar tarde. Hasta mañana. Adiós.

- Adiós. – Se despidió Tom, planeando todo lo que haría al día siguiente. Le conquistaría. ( :P)

Georg salió disparado con dirección al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y peino el pelo largo en una trenza (o en una coleta, como prefiráis). Se vistió con unos elegantes pantalones negros que se pegaban a las caderas y marcaban sus musculosas piernas y escogió una camisa también negra y la dejo sin meter por el pantalón y con el primer botón sin abrochar. Dándole así un toque informal.

A las siete y veinte Georg salió de su casa para coger el coche e ir hasta la casa de su novia. En la calle, la noche empezaba a llenar cada rincón. Ese, sin duda, era el momento favorito de Georg. La puesta de Sol. A las siete y media en punto Georg llamó al telefonillo.

- Ya bajo – Contesto la dulce voz de Aideen.

Georg espero pacientemente durante casi diez minutos. Cuando la puerta del portal se abrió, una deslumbrante chica de más de un metro setenta de altura, pelo moreno y ojos azules, vestida con un elegante vestido de noche negro, salió. La joven mujer, maquillada suavemente y con unos elegantes pendientes y collar de brillantes y oro blanco se acerco a Georg y le beso en los labios.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar, ¿estoy guapa?

- Estás preciosa, ¿cuándo te has comprado este vestido?

- Me lo ha dejado mi hermana. – Le contesto Aideen con una amplia sonrisa.

- Anda, vamos. ¡Qué llevamos tarde! Y esta vez no es por mi culpa.- Le dijo Georg guiñándole un ojo y la abrazo alrededor de la cintura para guiarla hasta el coche.

Durante el trayecto en coche Georg y Aideen intercambiaron miradas apasionadas, besos voraces cuando paraban en un semáforo y caricias que probablemente, después de la cena, acabarían en una noche muy larga.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de lujo donde cenarían el camarero les acomodo en su mesa. Allí ya esperaban sentados Linsy, la hermana melliza de Aideen, que era presentadora del los informativos, y Mark, su novio, que era fotógrafo en un periódico de tirada nacional. Después de saludase se sentaron y empezaron a conversar sobre temas no muy importantes como algunas series de televisión, sus planes para las vacaciones de verano que se aproximaban y deportes. Cenaron exquisitos platos y tomaron los deliciosos postres. Después se fueron a un local de moda a beber algo.

Y finalmente a las once y media Georg y Aideen se dirigieron a la casa de la chica. El apartamento de esta era parecido a un loft con techos algo más bajos, pero sin paredes, exceptuando las que separaban el baño del resto de la casa. Tenia una decoración moderna y sofisticada, con motivos japoneses, que hacía que pareciese sacada de una revista de interiorismo. Aideen abrió la puerta mientras Georg la besaba el cuello y acariciaba su delgada cintura. Cuando finalmente la cerradura cedió, Georg cogió en brazos a su novia y, sin dejar de besarla, la llevó hasta la gran cama de matrimonio que había al fondo del loft. La posó suavemente sobre la cama, para después quitarse la camisa, y tumbarse junto a ella.

Los besos se sucedieron junto con las caricias, que hacían que la ropa estorbase. Georg que besaba los hombros de su chica aprovechó para bajarle la cremallera del vestido y quitárselo, dejándola así solo con un pequeño y atractivo tanga. Georg se deleitó con la vista. Aiden tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con curvas sexys y piel de seda. Moviéndose sinuosamente la chica recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban para arrancarle un apasionado beso y desabrocharle los pantalones. Finalmente los dos quedaron desnudos, la piel les ardía y el contacto de sus cuerpos era electrizante. Las manos de Georg recorrían las piernas de Aideen mientras dejaba un suave, pero excitante rastro de besos desde los pechos hasta la ombligo. Consiguiendo así que su chica arquease la espalda de placer y riera a la vez que soltaba un gemido. Aquel sonido era el más maravilloso y excitante del mundo. Incapaz de aguantar más las ganas de estar dentro de ella, se incorporo para quedar a la misma altura, y mientras la besaba, y ella le acariciaba la espalda, la penetró. Los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, ambos se conocían muy bien y sabia que hacer y como para acabar a la vez, en un orgasmo intenso y largo.

Tras el clímax llega la tranquilidad y el sueño vence rápidamente a Aideen, que se queda dormida abrazada al pecho Georg con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro. Pero el sueño se negó a apoderarse de Georg, que no paraba de pensar en un chico de rastas y antiguo compañero de banda. Pasaron una, dos y tres horas y finalmente Georg se rindió. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Aideen y salió de la casa después de haberse vestido deprisa.

Condujo hasta la casa de su madre. Era demasiado tarde como para llamar a la puerta, así que busco en la guantera un juego de llaves y entró sin hacer ruido. Buscó en el trastero hasta que encontró sus bajos y un amplificador. Escribió una nota explicándole a su madre que se había llevado los bajos y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su casa empezó a ensayar. Los dedos le dolían, iba fuera de ritmo y no se acordaba ni de la mistad de las canciones pero pasado el amanecer seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las partes que era capaz de recordar. Y cerca de las 8 de la mañana el sueño le venció y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Pasaban de las nueve y media de la mañana y Georg no llegaba. Tom estaba nervioso y casa tic-tac del reloj hacia que su corazón se acelerase más y más. Finalmente entre enfurecido y triste fue a casa de Georg. Llegó 20 minutos después. La puerta del portal esta abierta, por lo que subió las escaleras directamente hasta el 3º piso. Con la respiración agitaba por la carrera que se habia dado al subir las escaleras llamó al timbre y unos instantes después un dormido Georg abría la puerta. Nada mas verle Tom se enfureció. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dorm… El mástil de un bajo asomaba por la puerta del pasillo y el suelo estaba lleno de cables. Ha estado ensayando… Tom sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Georg, que todavía permanecía con los ojos medio cerrados. Pero contestó al beso.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

No quiero despedirme sin mencionar el acidente de avion que hace dos dias (el 20 de Agosto del 2008) se cobró la vida la más de 150 personas. Desde aquí doy el pesame a todos los que hayan perdido a algún ser querido allí.

Adiós y muchos besos.


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

Advertendia: Slash, Tom x Georg.

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a mejorarlo.

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

El beso empezó siendo una leve caricia de los carnosos labios de Tom a los de Georg. Pero luego se convirtió en una lucha por atrapar los del otro. Hasta que finalmente Tom profundizó el beso. Pero cuando fue a apoyar las manos sobre la cintura de Georg, este se separó bruscamente de él.

- Perdona, no he podido evitarlo. – Se disculpó Tom, aunque lo repetiría otra vez en ese mismo instante.

- No te preocupes. – Le contestó Georg sin mirarle a los ojos y la cara ligeramente roja.

- ¿Has estado ensayando? – Preguntó Tom para cambiar de conversación y que así Georg no se sintiera incomodo.

- Un poco, aunque no he conseguido que nada sonara muy bien. – Dijo girando la cabeza para ver como asomaba uno de sus bajos.

- No te preocupes, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para ensayar. – Le animó Tom.

- No he dicho que vaya a volver. – Intentó, en vano, hacer creer a Tom que iba a rechazar unirse de nuevo al grupo.

- Dime que después de tocar de nuevo no has deseado volver al estudio y a las giras. - Le exigió Tom mirándole a los ojos.

- No puedo. – Se rindió.

- ¿Por qué intentas negarte a ti mismo que te mueres por estar otra vez en el grupo? – Le preguntó Tom con evidente interés y preocupación.

- Por ti – Contesto clavando su mirada, mas penetrante que nunca, en los ojos de Tom.

- ¿Por mi? – Pregunto muy sorprendido Tom

- Sí, - Aparto la mirada de Tom. – Además, esta Aideen. No puedo hacerle esto.

- Espera, no te aceleres. Explícate. – Pidió Tom, que no entendía nada.

- ¡Nunca cambiarás! ¿Recuerdas que te dije cuando me preguntaste si todavía sentía algo por ti?

- Dijiste que ya no sentías nada…

- No, dije que el tiempo, la distancia y conocer a otras personas hacen que las cosas cambien. Pero no dije que hubiera dejado de sentir algo por ti. Porque no lo he hecho. Te sustituí por Aideen. Ella es magnifica, pero nunca a podido reemplazarte.

- Vale, ahora ya si que no se que decir… - Dijo e intentó besarle de nuevo. Pero Georg se separó.

- No puedo, Aideen no se merece que le haga esto. Además, tu todavía no me has dicho a que venía el beso de antes ni lo de ahora… ¿Estas conmigo por compasión, repentinamente te gusto o qué?

- No puedo explicarlo… Esto no es fácil… Mira, yo sé que no puedo pedirte nada, pero intenta darme una oportunidad. Tienes que conocerme, he cambiado. Y no hace falta que cortes con Aideen, no tienes porque hacerla daño. Solo como amigos.

- Acabaré haciéndoselo. Y yo la quiero. Si no hubiera sido por ella, por su ayuda y su apoyo…

- No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Vamos al estudio o qué?

- Si, espera que me visto. - Pidió Georg y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Vale. – Dijo mientras empezaba a observar la casa de Georg. La última vez que había estado no se había parado a mirarla.

El salón, al que se accedía a través de un pasillo desde la entrada, junto a la cocina, era muy amplio. En el había dos sofás grandes, de tres plazas cada uno, frente a una televisión de plasma enorme. Y una mesa de cristal de seis plazas, rodeada por cuatro sillas estaba al otro lado de la estancia. Al fondo. Detrás de los sofás había un gran ventanal que permitía vez gran parte de la cuidad, puesto que Georg vivía en un decimoquinto piso. Todo aquello hacia de aquel piso un sitio precioso, en el cual pasar horas y horas.

- Ya estoy – Dijo Georg saliendo de su dormitorio. Llevaba unos vaqueros grises oscuros y una camiseta blanca con el logo del Hard Rock Café Los Ángeles.

- No recuerdo que fuéramos al Hard Rock Café cuando estuvimos de gira en Estados Unidos. – Dijo Tom intentando hace memoria.

- No fuimos de gira. Fui en navidad con Aideen. – Le aclaró Georg

- Hamm,- Tom arrugó la expresión y continuó - bueno vámonos ya que Bill debe estar esperándonos.

Tom llevó a Georg hasta el estudio, que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en su coche. Durante el trayecto hablaron mucho sobre Aideen y como Georg empezó a salir con ella. Georg le había contado que Aideen le había tratado durante dos años y luego le pidió que cambiara de psicólogo, porque ella ya no podía ayudarle, se había enamorado de él. Después de un tiempo sin verse se reencontraron en un centro comercial. Quedaron para ir a cenar un par de veces y enseguida empezaron a salir. Hacia tres semanas habían hecho un año juntos.

En el estudio, llamado Kaulitz Brotherhood, les esperaba Bill que supervisaba la grabación de una canción del grupo de su novia. Cuando llegaron, Bill le dio un abrazo a Georg y le presentó a Julia, que acababa de terminar de grabar una canción compuesta por Bill para su nuevo CD. La chica era morena, de estatura media y cuerpo con sinuosas curvas, tenia una gran sonrisa, que le iluminaba la cara.

- ¿Os importa adelantaros un momento? Id yendo a la sala de ensayo. Yo voy a terminar con la grabación te esta canción, me despido de las chicas y el 10 minutos estoy allí.

- Te esperamos en la sala de descanso mejor, tomando algo.

- Vale. – Dijo Bill y cogiendo a Julia por la cintura entraron de nuevo a las sala de grabación.

- Ven por aquí, esta al final del pasillo. – Y le señalo el pasillo que tenían a la izquierda.

La sala de descanso era una sala muy amplia con dos sofás y dos sillones, una gran televisión, consolas de diversos tipos, un pequeño bar en una esquina y, por la puerta que abierta del fondo se veía una sala con jacuzzi.

- ¡No veas si os lo habéis montado bien! – Admiró Georg.

- A veces nos pasamos aquí días enteros. Por ejemplo, durante la grabación de Stoned Roses, pasamos aquí dos semanas sin salir. Eso si, ¡menudo disco salió! Pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres beber?

- Un café, con las prisas no he desayunado.

- Marchando.- Dijo Tom con expresión de camarero entrando detrás de la pequeña barra y preparando el café con rapidez.

- Por lo que veo has aprendido a hacerte las cosas tu solito – Se medió burló Georg.

- Pues sí, en algún momento tenia que hacerlo. Aquí tienes. – Dijo colocando una taza frente a una de las banquetas altas y un vaso de Coca Cola frente a otra de las banquetas.

Georg se sentó en la banqueta frente al café, olió el delicioso aroma de la bebida amarga y le dio un trago. – Muy rico. – Volvió a darle otro trago y se quedo mirando a Tom a los ojos. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? – Le preguntó con expresión triste

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que no se como hablar con Aideen. Ayer después de desayunar contigo, me llamo por teléfono, me pregunto que porque no había llegado a casa y la mentí. Le dije que había tenido que cubrir a una compañera. Nunca la había mentido. Y, ¿sabes qué? Anoche, después de hacer el amor con ella, solo podía pensar en ti. Con su cuerpo todavía caliente, abrazada a mí. Y yo solo podía pensar en ti.

- ¿Ella sabe algo de mi? Quiero decir, cuando fue tu psicóloga, ¿la hablaste sobre mí?

- Sí. Supongo que en el fondo no se sorprenderá tanto. Espero que me perdone por esto.

- Georg, no se decide de quien te enamoras. No sé mucho de ella, pero por lo que me has contado, te comprenderá si decides contárselo. – Le animó Tom, sintiéndose culpable. – Si quieres me alejo de ti, te dejo en paz. Mandamos a la mierda al grupo…

- ¡No! No quiero que te vayas. Quiero volver al grupo. Anoche, ensayando me sentí más vivo de lo que me he sentido en estos cuatro años.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Claro

- Quiero estar contigo. Te Quiero. No me preguntes desde cuando lo siento, por qué o qué va a pasar. Solo déjame estar contigo, déjame ayudarte, déjame sentirte…

Georg se acercó lentamente, juntando sus labios con los de Tom. Diciéndole así que sí. Que quería que le quisiera, que quería que le ayudara, quería que le arropara por las noches…

Bill abrió en ese momento la puerta, y al verles sonrió. ¡Tal vez debía hacer de celestina como segundo empleo! Ja ja. Fue a cerrar la puerta lentamente pero Tom se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se había alejado ligeramente de Georg.

- No quería interrumpir. – Se disculpo Bill sin mucha convicción puesto que se reía notoriamente.

- No te preocupes, vamos a ver esas canciones. – Dijo Georg sin mostrar estar avergonzado o alterado sino sonriendo ampliamente.

Bill entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, junto a la puerta había una gran cadena de música. Introdujo un CD y enseguida empezó a sonar la voz de Bill acompañada por la guitarra de Tom. Escucharon cerca de 10 canciones en silencio. Bill se había sentado en uno de los sillones y movía los labios al ritmo de la letra de las canciones. Georg y Tom estaban sentados en uno de los sofás y de vez en cuando se miraban. Georg había cerrado los ojos y escuchaba atentamente mientras Tom no prestaba apenas atención, sino que jugueteaba con una púa que había cogido de la mesita junto al sofá.

- Son geniales – Elogió Georg nada más terminar la música.

- Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlas – Le respondió Bill alegremente.

- Gustav ya esta trabajando en las baterías, y yo compuse parte del bajo, aunque hay que retocarlo. Y también tenemos algunas canciones más, pero están sin terminar. – Le informó Tom a Georg.

A partir de hay los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación muy animada sobre los mensajes de las canciones, como querían que sonaran una vez estuvieran terminadas. Las ediciones de disco y los cambios que harían para los directos. También planearon como querían que fuese la promoción del disco y la gira. Terminaron de hablar cerca de las 7 de la tarde. El día había pasado y ellos apenas se habían dado cuenta.

Bill fue el primero en darse cuenta que la noche se acercaba.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar algo todos juntos? He quedado con Julia para ir a un restaurante italiano. Y si queréis podríamos llamar a Gustav y su novia. – Sugirió Bill

- Vale – fue la escueta respuesta de Tom.

- Genial – Contesto Georg, que todavía no era consciente de la hora que era.

- Entonces voy a llamarles. – Dijo Bill cogiendo su teléfono.

Cuando Georg miró el reloj casi le dio algo. ¡Mierda! Miró el móvil, sin batería ¡Genial! – Me dejas un momento tu teléfono móvil, necesito llamar a Aideen. – Le pidió a Tom.

Tom metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su teléfono. – Toma – Dijo tendiéndoselo.

- Gracias – Y marcó el teléfono de su novia.

- ¿Diga? – Dijo la voz de Aideen.

- Hola Aideen, soy Georg. Llamo desde el móvil de un amigo, el mío se ha quedado sin batería.

- Hola cariño, menos mal que me llamas, ya estaba preocupándome.

- Me voy a ir a cenar con unos amigos, te llamo cuando llegue a casa ¿vale? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo impórtate.

- Vale, pásatelo bien. Hablamos después entonces. Adiós, cariño, te quiero.

- Adiós – Se despidió Georg, como siempre, sin devolver la muestra de amor. Y ahora, con Tom cerca, menos aun.

Georg le devolvió el móvil a Tom. Este, al cogerlo, rozó los dedos de Georg. Y le sorprendió comprobar que tenía la piel suave. Después de guardarse otra vez el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón, Tom cogió una de las manos de Georg entre las suyas y le preguntó - ¿vas a contárselo a Aideen?

- Sí, no quiero mentirla más tiempo. Pero antes de decirle nada quiero aclarar ¿Qué somos?

- ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

- ¿Tu quieres?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda. Si eso es ser tu novio. Claro que quiero.

Georg le beso y Tom contesto al beso. - ¿Y vas a decírselo a Gustav también? – Le preguntó Tom separándose ligeramente. – Puede que se lo diga esta noche – Le contestó Georg y siguió besándole.

Una hora después se encontraron todos en el restaurante. Gustav y Franziska, fueron los primeros en llegar. Y Luego Bill y Julia y Georg y Tom.

- ¡Valla sorpresa me has dado cuando me has llamado para decirme que cenaríamos todos juntos! ¿A qué viene esta cena? Empezó la conversación Gustav después de que todos se saludasen con besos y abrazos.

- Georg ha venido hoy al estudio, ha estado escuchando el material que tenemos preparado y creo que tiene algo que decirnos. – Explicó Bill

- Después de hablar con Tom y, ya sabéis que es muy pesado cuando se lo propone, acabo convenciéndome para que volviera.

- Cuéntales como te convencí para que volvieras ja ja ja – Dijo Ton dándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Estáis juntos? – Preguntaron Gustav, Franzy y Julia a la vez.

- Sí – Dijo Georg que estaba completamente rojo, se acercó al oído de Tom y le susurro – Te mato.

- Perdón. – Se disculpó sin verdadero arrepentimiento

La cena fue divertida. Celebraron que se volvían a unir e iban a empezar a trabajar en su nuevo CD. Sería su mejor disco. Disfrutaron de las bromas, los chistes y por un momento pareció que habían vuelto en el tiempo y eran los mismos que hacia cuatro años. Los lazos que les unían no se habían debilitado. Aquella cena marcaba un nuevo comienzo.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Gracias por leer y los reviews que habeis dejado.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Adiós y muchos besos.


	9. Avanzando

Advertendia: Slash, Tom x Georg.

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a mejorarlo.

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Después de cenar Tom llevó a Georg en coche hasta su casa. Era más de medianoche y era muy largo el trayecto desde el restaurante hasta la casa de Georg. Era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que necesitaban contarse, que querían compartir.

- Antes de ponerme por completo con la grabación del disco voy a hacer el examen de fin de carrera, quiero terminarla, faltan menos de dos semanas.- Dijo Georg que sentia que su mundo estaba cambiando muy rápido - Por otra parte, no sé que hacer con mi trabajo. No quiero dejarlo, pero tenemos mucho que hacer y tengo que ensayar…

- No sé, la grabación se puede retrasar hasta que acabes lo exámenes si problemas, pero la grabación de un disco ya es bastante dura como para tener que compaginarla con un trabajo. Además, cuando empiece la gira y la promoción no podrás compaginarlo de ninguna manera. – Le respondió Tom que intuía como se sentía su novio.

- Tienes razón. Supongo que iré a hablar con la supervisora y le diré que voy a dejarlo después del examen. – Afirmó Georg moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

- Me siento mal de que tengas que dejarlo… sé lo mucho que te gusta. – Dijo Tom sintiéndose culpable.

- Lo dejo, porque, aunque esto me encanta, estar encima de un escenario me da la vida. Además, quiero estar contigo. Esto es mas de lo que pude llegar a soñar durante los últimos cuatro años. – Dijo Georg mirando intensamente a los ojos a Tom, completamente convencido. Y le acarició la mano que tenia apoyada sobre la palanca del cambio de marchas.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con Aideen? – Preguntó Tom sabiendo que ese era el tema que más preocupaba a Georg.

- Supongo que hablare mañana con ella, cuando salga de trabajar. No creo que sea justo estar contigo y con ella a la vez. No se lo merece. – Contestó seriamente Georg.

- ¿Entonces no comemos juntos?

- No, pero por la tarde si voy bien con el temario del examen me paso por el estudio. – Dijo Georg con una sonrisa en los labios. – Y puede que hasta después te invite a cenar…

- Me gusta el plan. – Murmuró Tom y, aprovechando que estaban parados en un semáforo, se giró para besar a Georg en los labios.

Cuando el semáforo cambió de color Tom se separó de Georg y siguió conduciendo. - ¿Y dónde me vas a llevar a cenar?- Preguntó Tom sin mover la vista de la carretera.

- No lo sé aun. Puede que te lleve a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos o puede que cocine algo yo mismo. ¿Qué prefieres?

- Suena más tentador e intimo que cocines tú… Sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarte mi casa. Bueno, la que comparto con Bill. Nos la compramos hace dos años.

- Genial.

- Me temo que ya hemos llegado. – Dijo Tom poniendo morritos.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Georg de Tom y le beso suavemente los labios. Y salió del coche.

Tom se quedo mirando como Georg se alejaba. Cuando ya estaba en el portal, Georg se giró y miro a Tom, en el interior del coche, todavía con la mirada fija en el. Georg sin dejar que la voz saliese de su boca, solo moviendo los labios dijo -Te quiero- y le guiño un ojo. Tom lo entendió a la perfección, y le devolvió el gesto. Entonces Georg abrió la puerta y entro en el portal, impidiendo, así, que Tom pudiera seguir viéndole. Subió las escaleras tarareando una de las canciones que había escuchado en el estudio y sonriendo. Hacia tan solo unos instantes había dicho por primera vez "te quiero". Un te quiero que no hablaba solo de amistad o cariño…

Nada más abrir la puerta se dirigió al teléfono fijo y llamó a Aideen. La chica contesto después de tres tonos. Su vos como siempre era dulce.- ¿sí?

- Hola Aideen, soy Georg. – Saludó este, con voz seria

- Hola cariño, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, te llamaba porque quería que comiéramos juntos mañana. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

- De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Me estas preocupando. Llevas un par de días muy raros.

- No es nada que te vaya a agradar mucho. Es sobre nosotros. Pero no quiero mantener esta conversación por teléfono.

- Esta bien, hablamos mañana entonces.

- Gracias. – Le agradeció Georg sintiendo una gran gratitud porque incluso en un momento tan difícil como aquel, ella fuese tan comprensiva y respetuosa como siempre.

- ¿Gracias por qué? – Le preguntó Aideen que no entendía a que se refería.

- Por todo. Bueno, te tengo que dejar que me quiero acostar ya. Estoy muy cansado. – Quería haberle dicho todas y cada una de las cosas por las que tenía que darle las gracias y, no solo eso, sino que le debía tanto… Pero no pudo.

- Vale, pero quiero preguntarte algo – Musitó Aideen al otro lado de la línea.

- Dime – La animó Georg a que hiciera la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche sin despedirte? – Preguntó Aideen con un claro tono de preocupación

- Tenía algo que hacer y no quise despertarte, lo siento. – Explicó Georg sin llegar a mentir.

- No pasa nada, solo me preocupé al no verte cuando me desperté. – Dijo Aideen todavía con un tono de voz que detonaba preocupación y algo de incredulidad.

- Adiós. – Se presidió Georg – Que duermas bien

- Adiós, cariño. Buenas noches – Se despidió Aideen y colgó el teléfono.

Georg se fue a dormir después de echar un vistazo a los bajos. Por un momento quiso ponerse a tocar, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Después de cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes se metió en la cama y se durmió rápidamente. Su sueño fue profundo y reconfortante. Cuando el despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, estaba completamente descansado y de buen humor.

Como todos los días fue a trabajar y disfruto de los niños y el trabajo que tanto le gustaba. El turno pareció volar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya eran las dos y media y su turno terminaba. A la tres, Aideen, tan guapa y elegante como siempre, le esperaba en la puerta del hospital. Ando con pase segura hasta encontrarse a su lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, ¿qué tal tus pacientes de por la mañana? – Empezó la conversación Georg

- Hola, cariño. Como siempre. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

- Había pensado en un restaurante japonés… - Sugirió con una sonrisa

- Me encanta el sushi. – Exclamó Aideen emocionada

- Ja ja, lo sé. – Esa era la razón por la que la iba a llevar allí, a él le gustaba, pero no era su comida favorita ni de lejos.

- ¿Vas a empezar a contarme ahora o tendré que esperar hasta después de comer para que me digas que vas a romper conmigo? – La pregunta de Aideen pegó a Georg como un balde de agua fría

- Si ya lo sabes ¿qué más da cuando te de los detalles? – Fue lo único capaz de contestar.

- Dicho así prefiero saberlo cuando este terminando de comer. – concluyó Aideen sin cambiar la expresión de sus cara.

- Buena idea. ¿Has traído tu coche?

- No, lo he dejado en el trabajo, vine andando.

- Entra, vamos en mi coche.- La dijo Georg sacando se su bolsillo las llaves de su coche.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de temas sin mucha importancia: música, las noticias que salieron el día anterior en el telediario, estrenos de cartelera. A pesar de que tendrían una conversión dura, entre ellos no había tensión o molestia.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una mesa para dos, pidieron sus platos favoritos y siguieron hablando de los mismos temas que habían tratado do en el coche. Finalmente con la llegada del postre, la parte de la conversación que habían dejado para el final llegó inevitablemente.

- Y bien, ¿Cuáles son las razones de que quieras cortar conmigo? A parte, claro esta, de que nunca has estado enamorado de mí. – Habló Aideen manteniendo su expresión impasible.

- De verdad que lo siento. Pero el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido maravilloso. No me arrepiento para nada de esto. – Murmuró Georg que ante todo quería hacerla saber que no quería hacerla daño y que la apreciaba mucho.

- Yo tampoco. Pero ahora cuéntame. Para eso estamos aquí.

- A veces se me olvida que eres psicóloga y que me conoces casi mejor de lo que hago si mismo. Supongo que si te digo "Tom" te harás una idea. – Dijo Georg y bebió un trago de agua. Aquel momento era muy difícil para ambos.

- ¿Has hablado con el al fin? Hace tiempo que debiste hacerlo. – Inquirió Aideen.

- En realidad fueron Bill, Tom y Georg. Vinieron a mi casa hace tres días y me propusieron volver al grupo. En un principio les dije que no… La verdad es estos tres días han sido demasiado intensos como para contártelos en un rato. El caso es que Tom ya sabe lo que sentía por él y, de alguna manera, el siente lo mismo. Y a pesar de que lo he intentado, nunca he conseguido olvidarle. Quiero darme esa oportunidad.

- Te entiendo. Espero que os vaya muy bien. – Aideen seguía hablando como si estuviese hablando de algo sin importancia. Distante.

- Yo no puedo entender como te lo tomas tan bien. Ni siquiera te ha sorprendido. – Exclamó Georg entre frustrado y contrariado.

- Siempre he sabido que si el volvía a tu vida, te sacaría de la mía. He tenido mucho tiempo para prepárame para este momento. Georg, eres alguien fácil de amar. Y yo te amo mucho. Pero sé que conmigo nunca serás tan feliz como con él. Aunque no le conozca, sé que seréis felices juntos. Estaba convencida de que este momento llegaría. Desde hace mucho tiempo. – La tristeza y el dolor empezaban a hacerse presentes en su voz y sus ojos.

- Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Hay una forma de que me lo agradezcas. Sigue siendo mi amigo.- Le sugirió Aideen.

- Claro que sí, eres la persona a la que más quiero… - No termino la frase, no quería herirla nombrándolo.

- ..Después de a Tom, claro. – Termino la frase Aideen.

- Después de Tom…

- ¿También volverás al grupo? – Preguntó la chica intentado desviar un poco el tema de conversación.

- Si, Bill tiene varias canciones preparadas y empezaremos a trabajar en cuanto haga mi último examen. – La informó Georg mirándola con cariño.

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Llámame. Y espero que me invites a tus conciertos. Dijo Aideen levantándose de la mesa.

- Claro. Te llamo y quedamos un día. – Aseguró Georg.

- Y me lo presentas. – Añadió Aideen cogiendo ya su bolso.

- Claro.

Aideen salió del restaurante dejando a Georg con una mezcla de alegría y pena. Este pagó la factura y se fue a su casa poco después que Aideen. Estudió durante un rato y después cogió el coche para ir a ver a Bill y a Tom al estudio. Cuando se encontró con ellos eran las siete de la tarde y seguían trabajando. Fue Tom quien salió a recibirle, le dio un beso y le invitó a entrar a la sala de ensayos, donde Bill daba las últimas instrucciones al vocalista del grupo.

- Espera un poco, este es el último ensayo por hoy, luego hacemos lo que quieras. - Pidió Tom mirándole intensamente.

- Vale. De todas formas me interesa mucho ver que tipo de trabajo realizáis.- Le contestó haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado al ultima parte.

- El mejor, ya sabes como soy – Afirmo Tom con ese tono de superioridad que tanto de gustaba usar y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz. – mmm… ¡que bien hueles!

- Por supuesto- Dijo y le cogió del cuello para darle un beso.

El ensayo terminó y los chicos del grupo se marcharon. Entonces Bill se acercó a Georg y le saludó. – Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué te ha parecido el ensayo? Son nuestra nueva apuesta.

- Sin duda sabéis lo que hacéis, suenan de miedo. Estáis haciendo un gran trabajo. – Elogió Georg el trabajo de Bill y Tom

- Gracias. Bueno, te voy dejando que ya viene Tom y yo he quedado con Julia.

- Hasta luego, entonces.

- Adiós. – Se despidió Bill

Bill se alejó según Tom se acercaba.

- Anoche me prometiste una cena… ¿Vamos? – Le recordó Tom y empezó andar hacia la salida.

- ¡Claro! – Le respondió Georg y le siguió sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que Bill y Tom compartían, Tom se abalanzó sobre Georg y empezó a besarle, le colocó contra la pared y metió las manos debajo de su camiseta. Georg en un principió se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero tras unos instantes respondió y empujó a tom contra el sofás más cercano y se colocó encima de él. Y le susurró al oído – Creía que íbamos a cenar, pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa… -.

- Vamos a cenar, pero hoy tú eres mi plato.- Y volvió a besarle.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews que dejais.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Solo quedan otros dos... ¡¡El desenlace se acerca!!

Adiós y muchos besos.


	10. Nuestra primera vez

Advertendia: Slash, Tom x Georg. Escena de sexo explicita en este capitulo XD

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a mejorarlo.

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

- Vamos a cenar, pero hoy tú eres mi plato.- Susurró Tom y volvió a besarle. Sus labios ardían contra los de Georg. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo con cada roce. Sus manos viajaban de una a otra parte del cuerpo de su amante, haciendo desaparecer con ellas la ropa. Dejando al descubierto las quemaduras y el tatuaje en la espalda de Georg. – ¡Valla! No sabia que tuvieras un tatuaje – Dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

- Nunca me lo preguntaste.- Le contestó Georg y empezó a quitarle la camiseta - ¿Y tú tienes alguno?

- Que yo recuerde no, pero puedes comprobarlo si quieres. – Le incitó Tom que deguia devorando cada pedazo de piel a su alcance.

- Lo haré. – Prometió Georg y siguió desvistiendo a Tom.

Cuando solo los boxers tapaban sus cuerpos Tom le cogió de la mano le instó a levantarse del sofá. – Mejor vayamos a mi habitación, por si llega Bill.

Una vez en la habitación de Tom, Georg tomó el control de la situación y empujó a Tom contra la cama y se colocó encima de él. Ambos estaban muy excitados y el contacto se sus erecciones hacia que soltaran gemidos de placer.

- No te lo vas a creer, pero ¿sabes hace cuanto que no tengo sexo con nadie? – Habló Tom

- Sorpréndeme – Incitó Georg alzando una ceja.

- Más de un año. – Declaró Tom mirándole a los ojos.

- Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal – Dijo Georg con tono de burla.

- Muy mal… - Declaró Tom poniendo un puchero…

- Entonces tendremos que ponerle solución pronto… - Susurró Georg y cogió a Tom por las muñecas con una mano, colocándolas encima de la cabeza de Tom, impidiendo que se moviera, y empezó a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos mientras le besaba. Tom empezó a gemir sonoramente, haciendo que Georg se excitase también y le acariciara con más frenesí. – Nunca había hecho esto con un hombre, guíame – Le susurró Georg a Tom en el oído y le metió la mano en los boxer para empezar a masturbarle. Enseguida los boxers también molestaron y le soltó las muñecas para poder quitárselo. Deslizando lentamente la prenda por las piernas de Tom, sujetándola solo con un par de dedos para acariciarle con el resto.

- Deja eso y bésame - Ordenó Tom.

Georg le obedeció en cuanto hubo sacado completamente el boxer de las piernas de Tom. Pero en vez de ir directamente a la boca fue besando las piernas, los abdominales, el pecho, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta llegar a la boca. La cual devoró.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Tom que no podía ocular el temor y la inseguridad de "la primera vez" con Georg, con un hombre.

- Supongo que ahora llega el momento de la penetración – Susurró Georg, que no solo comprendía la inseguridad de Tom, sino que también la compartía. - ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

- No, sí, no lo sé.- Musitó Tom.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos un cosa? Disfrutamos de los besos, las caricias y daremos el siguiente paso cuando los dos estemos más seguros. – Sugirió Georg y besó a Tom en la comisura de los labios para luego bajar al cuello.

- Me gusta la idea… - Dijo Tom y empezó a acariciar las cicatrices que Georg tenía en el cuello. El cual, al notarlo se tensó y se separó de Tom.

- ¿Pasa algo por que te toque las cicatrices? – preguntó Tom preocupado

- No es solo que nunca… nunca había dejado que nadie lo hiciera… pero está bien… haz lo que quieras. – Dijo Georg intentando relajarse

- Si te molesta… lo dejo. – Aseguró Tom

- No me molesta – Dijo Georg, Cogió la mano de Tom, empezó a besarle a la vez que llevaba la mano hasta la cicatriz del cuello.

Tom siguió el beso, y también la caricia. La textura de la cicatriz hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, a pesar de que estaban húmedos por el sudor. Poco a poco se fue recostando contra Georg, colocándose sobre sus caderas. Ya no había nada de ropa que le separase, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos provocaba oleadas de placer en ambos. Tom recorrió el cuerpo de Georg con la mirada, las manos, los labios… Le parecía el ser mas perfecto que alguna vez hubiera visto. Georg le acariciaba en ese momento la espalda, con sus dedos dando un suave masaje, excitante y relajante a la vez. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, deseaba hacerlo.

- Quiero que lo hagamos, quiero que seas tú. – Dijo Tom con la voz ronca por el placer.

- Yo no sé si lo haré bien… - Contestó Georg inseguro aunque deseando sentirse dentro de Tom.

- Dijiste que te guiara, ¿no? No te preocupes, va salir bien. – Dijo Tom y le besó con pasión.

Tom se quitó de encima de Georg y dejo que él tomase el control. Ambos se besaron por unos momentos y luego Georg volvió a masturbar a Tom. Puso su mano alrededor de la erección de Tom y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su abdomen y pecho. Pronto el ritmo subió y con él, la excitación de ambos. En ese momento Georg desvió la mano que se ocupaba del abdomen y el pecho de Tom hasta el culo de este. Primero acariciándolo, luego humedeció los dedos con su propia saliva y empezó a masajear la entrada de Tom. – ¿Estas listo? – Preguntó Georg y Tom le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Georg empezó a introducir un dedo – Dímelo si quieres que pare – le susurró cuando empezó a mover el dedo en su interior. Como única contestación obtuvo gemidos. Entonces introdujo un segundo dedo. Esta vez Tom se tensó, por lo que Georg esperó hasta que Tom se relajase para empezar a moverlos dedos.

Finalmente Georg sacó los dedos de Tom, el cual gemía, y se colocó frene a él. Se puso un preservativo, separó sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas. – ¿Preparado? – Preguntó Georg a Tom y le besó con ternura.

- Sí, aunque estoy mas nervioso que en mi primera vez. Me siento como si fuera una tía a punto de perder la virginidad. – Contestó Tom con completa sinceridad.

Georg rió ante el comentario y le susurró al oido – Piensa que la próxima vez, puede que sea al revés, y seré yo el que este en tu lugar… Y no parezco para nada una tía, ¿no? – Tom rió y se relajó, cosa que aprovecho Georg para empezar a penetrarle poco a poco, con cuidado.

Cuando Georg estaba ya completamente dentro de Tom, se quedó quieto por un momento, para que este pudiera acostumbrarse. La expresión de Tom era tensa, aunque no mostraba dolor. Georg le besó, acarició la nuca y le susurró – Te quiero.-. Con lo que consiguió que Tom se relajara. Entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, manteniendo la atención de Tom en sus caricias hasta que estuvo tan relajado y excitado que ambos se movieron, cada vez más rápido.

Ambos terminaron casi a la vez. Cuando Georg salió del cuerpo de Tom este se abrazó a él y enseguida se quedaron dormidos. Un portazo les despertó una hora después. – Debe ser Bill… - Murmuró Tom pegándose más a Georg. – mmmmm ¡mierda! Tengo hambre

- Vamos a comer algo entonces. – Dijo Georg y besó a Tom. Después se levantó y buscó sus boxers. – Puedes dejarme un pantalón o algo. – Preguntó Georg

- Claro, coge lo que quieras de ese cajón. Y pásame un pantalón a mí también. – Le contestó Tom que todavía le observaba desde la cama. - ¿Sabes? Lo de hace un rato ha sido… magnifico.- Dijo Tom y se levantó de la cama – Te quiero.

Bill estaba preparando algo de comer y murmurando cuando Tom y Georg entraron en la cocina.- ¡Valla! Lo habéis estado pasando bien, ¿eh? – Exclamó Bill al verlos.

- Mejor que tu por lo que veo, hermanito – Le contestó Tom - ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés de ese humor?

- Lee tú mismo – Dijo Bill y tiró una revista encima de la encimera.

Tom leyó el articulo marcado y soltó la revista con cara de fastidió. – Serán gilipollas

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Georg.

- Los de la revista Rocked, como siempre haciendo "buenas críticas" de nuestras bandas… Esta vez Schweilen se ha pasado. ¿Quién se cree que es para llamar basura nuestro trabajo? – Empezó a murmurar Tom cabreándose por momentos

- ¿Quién es Scheilen? – Pregunto Georg, al cual le sonaba el nombre.

- Es un crítico musical que siempre critica nuestras producciones, dejándolas por lo suelos. Al parecer nos tiene manía desde que sacamos Schrei. Decía que no nos merecíamos todo el éxito que conseguimos.- Le explicó Bill a Georg. – Y ahora se dedica a joder a nuestros grupos. Le va a alegrar mucho cuando volvamos con nuestro nuevo disco. Te juro que voy a hacer que se coma todas las malas críticas que nos ha hecho a nosotros, y a nuestros grupos.

- Déjame leer – Pidió Georg a Tom, este le paso la revista y Georg la leyó rápidamente. – Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros. Es un gilipollas, y no tiene ni idea de música.

- Bill, ¿estabas preparando algo de comer? – Preguntó Tom que acababa de recordar que estaba muerto de hambre.

- Sí, ¿por? – Preguntó Bill ingenuamente

- Podías preparar un poco para nosotros también, que no hemos cenado nada aún.

Bill terminó de preparar unos espaguetis carbonara y los tres cenaron entre risas en la mesa de la cocina. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando terminaron de recoger los cacharros que habían utilizado.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? – Le preguntó Bill a Georg

- Sí – Respondió mirando Georg mirando en señal de aprobación a Tom

- Claro que se queda – Dijo Tom para que lo oyeran Bill y Georg - y espero que mañana no tengas que trabajar porque me parece que no vas a llegar a tiempo. – Le susurró a Georg al oído.

Durante las dos semanas antes del examen de Georg, este iba a trabajar, estudiaba y por las noches quedaba con Tom, algunas veces dormían en la casa de los gemelos y otras en la suya. Una vez pasado el examen, el cual aprobó con nota, Georg dejó el trabajo en el hospital y empezó a ensayar durante gran parte del día en el estudio. Tom le había conseguido un profesor para que su avance fuera más rápido y, en apenas un mes, Georg ya estaba al mismo nivel que antes de que el grupo se disolviese cuatro años antes.

Cuando la grabación del disco empezó, en Internet ya circulaban miles de rumores sobre el regreso del grupo y como sería este disco y la razón de que volviesen. Los fotógrafos les seguían y se apostaban a las puertas del estudio.

Tom y Georg, que no querían que su relación se hiciese pública tan pronto, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio y la casa de Georg. Bill y Gustav también tuvieron que ser más discretos a la hora de salir con sus parejas. Volvían a la fama, y siempre habría cosas que no les gustaban.

Aun con el acoso mediático, los chicos se divertían más que nunca en el estudio, entre ensayos y risas su creatividad desbordaba limites. Llegaron a componer treinta temas, cada uno mejor que el anterior. Pasaban los meses y ellos seguían investigando y trabajando, buscando su mejor álbum. Productores y músicos importantes pasaron por su estudio, pidiendo hacer colaboraciones y producirles. El cual salió a la luz un 20 de Abril (es la fecha de mi cumpleaños), casi un año después de que empezase su grabación, compuesto por 17 temas.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews que dejais.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Solo queda el epilogo... ¡¡El desenlace se acerca!!

Adiós y muchos besos.


	11. Epílogo

Advertendia: Slash, Tom x Georg.

Gracias a Suky por ayudarme a escribirlo y a mejorarlo.

Espero que os guste

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Tres años después del comienzo de la relación de Tom y Georg, ellos seguían juntos y muy enamorados. Se habían ido a vivir juntos. Cuando la gira, que había durado más de dos años hubo terminado, nada puedo impedir que pasaran todo el tiempo posible justos.

Al principio de la promoción del disco su relación había sido bastante difícil, por una parte, la relación era demasiado reciente como para hacerla pública, y por otra, nadie sabía cómo podría tomársela el público, y decidieron llevarla en secreto de cara a los fans. En las entrevistas, conciertos y apariciones públicas se obligaban a estar separados y no mirarse. Sin embargo, en los días libres y las noches preferían estar encerrados a solas en la habitación del hotel, pero no era todo tan fácil, en los hoteles a menudo tenían que reservar dos habitaciones para luego solo ocupar una.

Se acabaron las noches con groupies para pasar a largas noches de pasión y amor. A veces con sexo alucinante, mientras se descubrían y descubrían como darse cada vez mas placer en ese nuevo mundo que se desplegaba ante ellos. Otras noches ensayaban y componían, de la misma forma que años atrás había surgido lo que hoy vivían. Y otras noches, las menos, paseando y mostrándose como eran. Bill y Gustav los apoyaban y encubrían, sintiéndose todos cada vez mas unidos por un grueso hilo que unía sus recuerdos e ilusiones.

Finalmente, después ocho meses, con el éxito apabullante del disco, tanto en ventas como en críticas y con más de veinte premios, entre ellos varios grammies, por fin se decidieron a hacer pública su relación. Y siendo sinceros, aun hoy en día, en el año 2013, declarar que en un grupo de rock dos de sus integrantes son pareja, siendo ambos hombres no es nada fácil. Fueron portada de las revistas de todo el mundo durante meses, miles de paparazzis les seguían a todas horas a todas partes y fueron criticados duramente por algunas fans despechadas y los sectores más conservadores y homófobos.

A pesar de todo nadie pudo impedir que sus conciertos se llenaran, uno tras otro, en los que hacían vibrar a mas de 10000 personas por noche en los macro conciertos y a veces solo a 100 o 300 en los conciertos de salas, con los que recordaban sus inicios. Convirtiéndose una vez más en una tormenta que no dejo indiferente a nadie.

Por otra parte Bill rompió con Julia un año después del lanzamiento del disco, ya que ella empezaba una carrera por su cuenta y casi nunca se veían, pero poco después empezó a sailr con Catherin, una joven actriz y modelo que conoció en una fiesta de la MTV. Aunque al principio nadie apostaba por su relación ahora nadie se atreve a negar que no están hecho el uno para el otro. Planeaban casarse para el próximo verano y habían prometido a Tom y Georg que serán los padrinos de al menos dos de sus hijos.

Gustav, por su parte, se casó con su novia a mitad de la gira y tiene ahora una niña, Marscha de solo 5 meses, es guapísima, rubia y tranquila como su padre y tan lista y hermosa como su madre.

Con 24, 25 y 26 años, tienen una exitosa carrera pasada y una futura aún mejor, sus vidas están asentada y solo la suerte y la felicidad les espera como compañeros de viaje.

--Arylf-- --Arylf-- --Arylf--

Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews que dejais.

Adiós y muchos besos.


End file.
